Dis moi je t'aime
by Sheyne
Summary: Cette fiction raconte l'histoire d'un garçon éperdument amoureux et qui ne cesse d'ouvrir son cœur à un garçon insensible à son charme. Insensible à son charme ? Vraiment ? - NaruKiba - Rating : M.
1. Chapitre 1 : La cité

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : M [/!\Présence d'une scène de viol (dans le premier chapitre); Présence de scène de sexe explicite; Langage pouvant être cru]

Pairing : NaruKiba (Peut-être d'autre couple mais qu'en second plan et brièvement).

Résumé : Cette fiction raconte l'histoire d'un garçon éperdument amoureux et qui ne cesse d'ouvrir son cœur à un garçon insensible à son charme. Insensible à son charme ? Vraiment ?

Type : Yaoi (donc présence de relation homosexuelle).

Note : Si ma fiction ne vous intéresse pas, la croix rouge en haut est votre ami. Si vous détestez ma fic, le lien en bleu _Review this story _est aussi votre ami (tous les commentaires sont bon à prendre). Enfin, si ma fiction vous plaît, le lien en bleu _Review this story _est également votre ami ! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1er : Entretien<br>**

_Chapitre 1 : La cité_

Aujourd'hui, le trafic sur la route était ralentit par les embouteillages. Les klaxonnements se succédant formeraient presque une mélodie.

Un bus s'y trouvait. Il roulait lentement suivant le rythme et accélérant par moment quand le trafic lui permettait. Dans ce même transport était présent un garçon assis côté vitre. Il regardait d'un air rêveur l'extérieur, les bras croisés. Une fille coiffée de deux chignons sur la tête de couleur de cheveux châtain, assise à côté du jeune homme, faisait la conversation.

_ Ok Kiba ? Demanda la fille.

Cependant s'apercevant bien que le dénommé Kiba n'avait pas l'air très enclin à faire la conversation, elle décida de se vaquer à ses occupations : elle sortit un roman de son sac « Que serais-je sans toi » de Musso et commença à le feuilleter.

Pendant ce temps le jeune homme observait l'extérieur et plus précisément les piétons. Il eut un sourire quand il vit une femme d'un certain âge passer sous ses yeux. Amusé par le fait que même une grand-mère avançait plus vite que le bus. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière à l'extérieur et son regard s'attarda sur un jouvenceau qui faisait son footing.

Lui, était blond. Kiba était châtain. Lui, avait trois égratignures de chaque joue qui faisaient penser à des moustaches de félin. Kiba était marqué de chaque joue d'un triangle rouge pointé vers le bas. Lui, avait un débardeur de couleur orange. Kiba était vêtu d'une chemise à manche longue de couleur bleu foncé. Lui, portait un short blanc. Kiba un jean gris. Lui, courrait avec des TN plus ou moins usagés au pied laissant paraître des chaussettes blanches. Kiba était assis confortablement et était chaussé d'une paire de Pony fraîchement achetée.

Le joggeur courrait avec des écouteurs aux oreilles ainsi que son iPod à la main. Les bras fléchis en avant laissés paraitre des biceps bien développés. Ce qui n'échappa pas au voyeur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler et à le comparer avec lui-même. Ainsi il put constater trois choses : Que le blond était plus grand que lui, de couleur de peau plus foncé que lui et sans aucun doute plus musclé que lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était peut-être la coiffure. Le blond avait les cheveux tout aussi courts que le châtain et il les avait naturellement ébouriffés tandis que Kiba les avait redressés avec du gel.

Le joggeur, s'approchant de plus en plus du bus, remarqua un regard posé sur lui et zieuta en direction du châtain qui ce dernier gêné, détourna son regard. Le blond n'y prêtant pas plus attention se concentra de nouveau dans son jogging dépassant le bus peu à peu sous le regard de Kiba à nouveau posé sur lui et plus précisément sur ses fesses et constata qu'elles étaient bien formées.

_ N'avait-il donc aucun défaut ? Se demanda intérieurement Kiba.

La circulation semblait à présent plus fluide. C'est ce pourquoi le bus n'eut aucun mal à dépasser le blondinet sous le regard de ce dernier qui croisa à ce moment celui du châtain.

Kiba eut un sourire satisfait. Arrivé au feu rouge, le bus s'arrêta naturellement et le joggeur en profita pour accélérer la cadence afin de rattraper le bus. Arrivé au niveau de Kiba, le blond se tourna, fit du surplace et provoqua le jeune homme dans le bus en haussant machinalement ses sourcils. Kiba fronça les sourcils d'étonnement. Il n'y croyait pas : Le joggeur voulait faire la course avec lui, enfin avec le bus plus précisément. Après avoir bien nargué Kiba, le joggeur fit un signe des mains pour lui dire au revoir accompagné d'un mouvement de lèvre que Kiba devinait un « Bye Bye ».

Le blond tourna les talons et partit devant cependant le feu ayant changé en vert le bus redémarra. Le blond, la tête tournée à l'arrière le remarqua et décida donc d'accélérer de nouveau la cadence. Peu à peu le bus arriva au niveau du jeune homme qui faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour courir aussi vite que possible, bien décidé à gagner cette course en faisant de grande enjambée et en bougeant au maximum ses bras fléchis . Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour du châtain qui nargua le blond en haussant ses sourcils machinalement d'un air satisfait. Le blond, occupé à regarder le manège du châtain, ne vit pas le lampadaire qui se trouvait devant et rentra littéralement en collision avec.

Stupéfié par la scène Kiba plaqua ses mains contre la vitre, les yeux écarquillés au maximum, la bouche grande ouverte et la tête de plus en plus tournée en arrière pour mieux observer le sort de la victime qui avait ses mains appuyées sur le visage pour atténuer la douleur, accroupit au sol sous le rire moqueur de ceux qui ont également vu l'incident.

1h15

L'allée était déserte. Des réverbères se trouvaient sur tout le long de la ruelle éclairant les environs dont quelques unes clignotaient produisant des grésillements difficilement distinguable. Sous ce silence pesant, seul des murmures de « putain » et de « fais chier » se faisaient entendre.

Kiba, accroupit au sol était en train de tripoter les pneus de son vélo. Plus tard la sonnerie de son portable retentit et le décrocha.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hinata ?

_ T'es toujours dehors ?

_ Oui. Les pneus de mon vélo sont morts. J'ai dû rouler sur des débris de verres.

_ Ne bouge pas. Je vais venir te chercher.

_Non ! Ca ira. Je suis un grand garçon.

_Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il fait noir et t'es tout seul.

_Arrêtes de dramatiser. Ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais prendre un raccourci en passant par la cité, une fois sorti, j'en aurais pour 10 minutes à pieds.

_ La cité ? Mais t'as complètement perdu les boules ! Après toutes les agressions qu'il y a eu. S'exclama Hinata outrée par l'insouciance de son ami.

_ Mais non... Tu sembles oublier que j'ai fais du taekwondo.

_ Du taekwondo ? T'es mignon. T'en a fais deux semaines après t'as arrêté.

_Il ne m'arrivera rien. Bon je raccroche. On se voit demain. A Plus.

Sur ces paroles, il raccrocha son téléphone et mit son vélo près d'une baine à ordure avant de continuer à pied son chemin.

Maintenant, seul le bruit que produisaient ses pas se faisait entendre et résonnait dans les alentours. Il poussa la petite grille verte et pénétra dans la fameuse cité.

Au pied d'un immeuble de la cité un groupe de quatre personnes squattaient les lieux dont le blond qui s'était blessé plus tôt en rentrant dans un lampadaire. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme bien costaud, sans doute le plus musclé et le plus grand des quatre, les cheveux relevés en avant de couleur bleu avec des nuances de vert et le teint de sa peau était d'une pâleur qu'on pourrait confondre avec un bleu pâle. Un autre avait les yeux cernés, rouquin, tatoué en rouge de l'idéogramme amour sur le front juste au dessus de l'œil gauche. Enfin, le dernier avait les cheveux coiffés en arrière de couleur violet très claire et tout aussi grand que le blond.

Kiba aperçut le groupe de quatre qui se faisait tourner entre eux un joint bientôt fini. Il s'arrêta de marcher distinguant familièrement le blond qui semblait le fixer aussi. Ainsi il resta planté, immobile dévisageant le blond en se demandant intérieurement où est ce qu'il l'a rencontré auparavant. Au moment où il se rappela enfin que ce blond était probablement le même que celui de ce matin qui s'était prit un lampadaire en pleine tronche. Il vit que le groupe s'approchait dangereusement en sa direction, c'est pourquoi il décida de reprendre sa route. Il avait bien pensait à courir mais jugeant qu'il ne ferait rien d'autre que d'attirer plus l'attention qu'autre chose il se résigna à marcher l'air de rien.

Il entendit un « Eh ! » mais préféra faire la sourde oreille, en continuant sa marche, sans prêter la moindre attention aux quatre, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure. Un deuxième « Eh ! » se fit entendre , cette fois-ci plus prononcé. Comprenant qu'ils ne le laisseront pas partir tranquillement, il décida de s'arrêter et de les attendre.

Une fois que le groupe fut arrivé à quelque mètre de lui il put constater que c'était effectivement le même blondinet de ce matin.

_Oui ? demanda Kiba d'un ton qui se voulait calme. Ce que Hinata lui avait dit plus tôt repassa en boucle dans sa tête, ce qui ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

_ Tu te rappelles de moi ? Demanda le blond.

_ Oui. Et ? Lança Kiba d'un ton hésitant.

_ Je me suis fait très mal.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je ne suis pas médecin. Essaya-t-il de plaisanter maladroitement.

_ Non mais je me suis dis que comme c'est en partie à cause de toi. Tu pourrais te faire pardonner.

Sur ces dires le blond empoigna fermement l'entre-jambe du garçon. Immédiatement ce dernier le repoussa et leva son poing droit s'apprêtant à lui en décoller une. Hélas, le plus costaud des quatre stoppa son geste et le fit pivoter, maintenant le bras de l'adolescent derrière le dos de sa main gauche et enroula son bras droit autour du cou du châtain afin de l'immobiliser. Ce dernier agrippa le bras enroulé de sa main restante et tira vers l'avant essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte mais rien à faire. Son agresseur le dépassait de deux têtes et était excessivement musclé.

_ Doucement Kisame. Tu ne voudrais pas le blesser. Dit le blond moqueur.

_T'inquiètes gros. Tu sais bien que j'aime les jolies choses.

« Chose ? » venait-il de le qualifier de chose ? Kiba n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette fois-ci Kiba se maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir pas écouté son amie et d'attendre qu'elle vienne le chercher.

Il se fit traîner inconfortablement de force dans un coin plus reculé derrière un des immeubles dont les murs étaient marqués par tout plein de graffitis. Il essayait en vain de se dégager de l'emprise respirant de plus en plus fortement.

Arrivé dans le coin isolé. Le blond ferma la distance qui le séparait du prisonnier et prit sa main qui enserrait toujours le bras du baraqué, pour le forcer à palper son bas ventre à travers son short et vint coller son front à celui de Kiba.

_ Tu sens ? Je suis dur. Murmura le blond les yeux fermés.

Effectivement Kiba sentait bien le gonflement plus que conséquent du sexe de l'excité et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé et de rougir. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il touchait un organe sexuel autre que le sien.

_ Je vais faire le guet. Fit le roux avant de s'éloigner peu à peu.

_ Comme c'est original Gaara! Lança ironiquement celui qui avait les cheveux coiffés en arrière.

_ Va te faire foutre Hidan. Répondit le jeune homme qui ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter ni même de le regarder.

Kiba retira sa main du sexe du blond pour le placer de nouveau sur le bras qui emmitouflait son cou et se débattit de plus belle en se tortillant dans tous les sens. Le blond agrippa les cheveux du détenu pour le calmer, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement tandis que l'étrangleur en profita pour donner un coup de genou au niveau de la rotule pour forcer l'agressé à s'agenouiller. Dans un élan de désespoir le pauvre garçon fit des yeux de chiot à Hidan espérant inciter de la pitié chez ce dernier qui décidera de le venir en aide mais à en croire le sourire sadique qui se dessinait lentement mais sûrement du visage de celui-ci, son opération séduction avait échoué. Pire encore, il le vit déboucler sa ceinture et se plaça derrière lui pour ainsi ligoter ses mains derrière le dos. Une fois bien attaché, Kisame se permit de relâcher son emprise.

_ Désolé minus. Inutile de me faire des yeux doux. Si tu veux en vouloir à quelqu'un ceux sont à tes parents qui t'ont fait naître si beau, juste comme il aime. Fit Hidan qui dirigea son regard vers le blond. Naruto de toutes les fois où on fait ça, c'est bien la première fois que c'est toi qui propose. Il doit vraiment être à ton goût ce minet. Poursuivit-il. Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres ils n'en croiront pas leurs oreilles.

_A mon goût ?

Le blond s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Kiba qui était à genou. Ils accrochèrent leur regard et Naruto plaça sa main derrière le cou du châtain pour le forcer à rapprocher sa tête de la sienne qui détourna légèrement le visage. Il pencha légèrement sa tête et lécha tout le long de la joue gauche de Kiba en partant du bas laissant à son passage une trainée verticale de bave qui fit fermer instinctivement l'œil gauche et serrer les dents de ce dernier.

_ Délicieux. S'en réjouisse le blond en se léchant lascivement les babines avant d'enfouir son nez au creux du cou de l'immobilisé s'humant profondément de l'odeur de sa proie qui entraina un frisson parcourant le châtain et un rougissement plus prononcé ainsi qu'un gémissement étouffé. Et en plus il sent bon. Rajouta-t-il.

Le blond releva la personne en tenant de ses doigts le menton de celui-ci pour ensuite le coller contre le mur. Avec sa main gauche il caressa la joue de Kiba et de sa deuxième main il parcourra le long du torse du jeune prisonnier avec son index tout en suivant du regard le tracé.

_ Une chemise hin. Merci de nous faciliter autant la tâche. On n'aura même pas besoin de te l'enlever.

Sur ces mots, Naruto empoigna un pli de chaque côté de la chemise en question et ouvra d'un coup sec ce qui fit virevolter les boutons du vêtement dévoilant un torse finement musclé qu'il caressa au passage de haut en bas puis de bas en haut.

_A…Arrête ! Ordonna Kiba ayant du mal à articuler les mots sous le plaisir naissant procuré par Naruto.

Mais le jeune homme était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui. Il se plaça à présent derrière Kiba et le coinça contre son torse, l'enveloppant de ses bras puissant. Il explorait le corps de ce dernier de ses mains baladeuses et glissa sa main gauche, non sans difficulté, sous le jean de l'abusé et entama des mouvements de va et viens avec sa main à travers le boxer de ce dernier. Les lèvres entrouvertes et le bout de la langue sortit comme pour s'appliquer, complété avec un léger sourire presque sournois.

_ Arrêter ? Quelque chose de dure me dit que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux réellement. Chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille du torturé.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas être excité. Après tout, celui qui le tripoter savait très bien s'y prendre. D'autant plus que Kiba n'avait jusqu'alors aucune expérience sexuelle et ne se soulageait que rarement. Son corps entier criait famine. Sans parler le fait que Kiba trouvait son agresseur extrêmement beau et sexy de surcroît et la chaleur brûlante qui émanait du corps de Naruto ainsi que son odeur n'aidaient en rien à la situation. Il trouvait qu'il sentait le hamburger mais pas n'importe lequel : un hamburger bien chaud qui vient d'être préparé et dont la viande avait été sélectionnée avec les plus grands soins assaisonné avec des épices exotiques encore méconnue et saucé bien comme il faut, ni de trop ni pas assez. Entraînant ainsi davantage l'éveil de son appétit dans tous les sens du terme.

_ Bon Naruto. T'es sérieux là? Dépêche merde j'ai la trique!

_ Ouais grouille vieux. Approuva Kisame qui se caressait le torse et l'entre-jambe avec un regard désireux de la scène.

Kiba fermait les yeux comme pour mieux déguster le traitement de « l'agresseur ». La bouche entrouverte sous le plaisir coupable qu'il ressentait. Naruto en profita pour introduire deux doigts dans la bouche de Kiba, qui perdu sous la vague de plaisir, n'en fit pas plus attention.

Il stoppa la masturbation et sortit sa main du jean de Kiba pour la poser sur l'épaule de celui-ci en exerçant une légère pression. Kiba comprenant le message s'agenouilla puis il poussa légèrement son torse pour le faire s'asseoir. Naruto se mit à genou en face du jeune homme, défit les lacets et enleva les chaussures du ligoté pour ensuite déboutonner adroitement l'unique bouton du jean, ouvrit la braguette de ce dernier et termina en enlevant le pantalon pour le balancer un peu plus loin. Il finit par amener Kiba à s'allonger doucement au sol et le retourna.

_ Non ! S'écria Kiba, comprenant ce qu'il va se passer par la suite.

Il se débattit avec frénésie tentant de se rouler de côté mais Naruto plaqua d'une main contre le dos de ce dernier pour l'empêcher de bouger et de l'autre il la passa autour de la taille de Kiba, l'obligeant à relever les fesses et à se mettre à genou, torse et tête calés contre le sol.

Le blond fit glisser lentement sur les cuisses le boxer blanc de sa victime dévoilant des fessiers musclés, fermes et rebondis. Il les empoigna énergiquement de chaque main et les écarta pour mieux admirer l'anus imberbe du garçon avant de jouer avec en le titillant du bout de sa langue provoquant des frissons ainsi que des gémissements retenus chez Kiba.

Naruto constatant l'énervement de ses deux amis qui commencèrent vraiment à s'impatienter et surtout à être excités. Il décida d'accélérer les choses. Ni de une ni de deux il fit glisser son short ainsi que son boxer rouge bordeaux sur ses cuisses dévoilant sa verge gonflée à bloc. Puis par un jeu de la muqueuse de la bouche, il recueillit une certaine quantité de salive qu'il déposa sur l'anus de son amant d'un soir par un coup de langue bien placé. Il répéta le processus deux à trois fois ce qui accentua un peu plus à chaque fois les gémissements de Kiba. Puis il empoigna son propre sexe proéminent et l'introduis délicatement dans l'intimité préalablement humidifié du jeune garçon qui se mordit les lèvres inférieurs tout en inspirant et expirant fortement par le nez à un rythme presque régulier afin d'essayer de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Il remercia intérieurement la délicatesse de Naruto qui arrêtait par moment la pénétration quand il fallait, jugeant par l'expression du visage de Kiba. De ce fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Naruto plutôt attentionné pour une racaille sans scrupule.

Une fois que le blond estima qu'il était suffisamment planté en Kiba, il se figea, toujours dans l'optique d'habituer ce dernier en sa présence à l'intérieur de lui. Il décida alors de défaire la ceinture qui ligotait jusqu'alors les mains du garçon, qui, immédiatement s'accouda au sol pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable, relevant son torse du sol. Naruto en profita pour venir coller son torse contre le dos du garçon.

_ Si tu essaies de t'enfuir, je ne sais pas ce que Kisame te réservera comme sort. Fit Naruto.

Même si Naruto ne lui aurait pas avertit de ne pas s'enfuir, il avoua honteusement intérieurement qu'à cet instant l'idée même de se sauver ne l'avait même pas frôlé l'esprit. L'image même de se faire posséder par ce beau blond qui était bâtit comme un dieu grec, l'excitait à un point qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Et l'odeur corporelle de ce même dieu grec l'enivrait complètement. Il le faisait perdre complètement pied et n'avait qu'une envie c'est de le croquer à pleine dent mais bien sûr tout ceci il ne le ferait pas savoir, cela serait politiquement incorrect. C'était déjà bien assez embarrassant pour lui d'avoir sa première fois ici, en pleine nature et devant deux autres personnes. Lui qui était de nature pudique bien qu'il ne le devrait pas. Il était certes moins bien bâtit que son amant si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, mais il n'était pas en reste non plus et sa jolie petite gueule d'ange et ses belles fesses bien formées à point avaient définitivement conquis plus d'un et d'une.

Le garçon à la peau doré commença alors de lent va et vient, baladant la main droite à l'intérieur de la cuisse droite du châtain, la touchant, la caressant, la griffant légèrement par moment et de la main gauche pelota le torse musclé dont les abdominaux était en activité pour ainsi supporter le poids du torse de Naruto allongé confortablement sur le dos de Kiba. Remontant sa main du bas du buste de Kiba jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Il eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'il sentit le rythme à laquelle le cœur de celui-ci battait à tout rompre et vint titiller adroitement le téton gauche qui durcit rapidement de plaisir sous le traitement.

_ Hn… Ah! hun… hun… hun…ah! Gémit pudiquement Kiba.

Décidément le blond savait très bien s'y prendre. Sous ses manœuvres, très vite la douleur et la sensation de gêne désagréable engendrées par la pénétration étaient substituées par des sensations de plaisirs jusqu'alors inconnues. Il se surprit même à plusieurs reprise à venir s'enfoncer de lui-même, un peu plus sérieusement, « inconsciemment » en Naruto, porté par la ruée de plaisir procurée. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son faiseur de bien-être qui afficha un sourire de triomphe et accéléra le balancement des hanches, s'enfonçant davantage en Kiba à chaque coup de butoir, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

L'entre-jambe délaissé du châtain commençait terriblement à souffrir. Complètement dressé, réclamant lui aussi sa part du gâteau. C'est alors que Kiba, tête baissée et yeux fermés, rapprochait discrètement sa main droite de son sexe. Au moment où il allait atteindre son objectif, sa main fut stoppée par celle du blond. Interloqué, il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder le blond.

_ Je vais t'aider. Murmura lascivement Naruto au creux de l'oreille de Kiba.

Sur ces mots il lâcha la main du châtain et empoigna la verge souffrant de ce dernier pour entreprendre des mouvements de va-et-vient, une accélération du rythme des hanches vient accompagner le tout. Kiba était à bout. C'est bien la première fois qu'une main étrangère lui faisait de telle chose. La grande main bien chaude et ferme de Naruto qui le branlait le mettait dans tous ses états. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir se retenir encore longtemps mais espérait honteusement que oui.

_ Naruto ! lança Hidan sur un ton agacé.

L'interpellé comprit le message et s'activa davantage provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus sans vergogne de l'agressé. Pour finir, Naruto s'immobilisa, s'enfonçant au plus profond de l'orifice. C'est alors que Kiba sentit le sexe de son compagnon frémir et se déverser en lui. Cette sensation provoqua chez lui aussi la jouissance, tâchant le sol et la main du blond de sa semence.

Lentement Naruto se retira de Kiba, se releva et recula. Léchant avec délectation ses doigts souillés et remonta son short.

_ Enfin ! s'écria Hidan.

Ce dernier ouvra sa braguette et se plaça devant Kiba qui, exténué, était en train de reprendre son souffle, allongé au sol quand il sentit qu'on lui agrippa sa cuire chevelure pour relever sa tête. Il était maintenant à genou et comprit bien avec terreur qu'il va devoir satisfaire les deux autres restants. Immédiatement il essaya de se débattre mais Hidan tira ses cheveux avec force le calmant sur le coup.

Kisame se positionna à genou derrière Kiba, baissa son pantalon de jogging en polyester et sortit son sexe en érection de son caleçon pour venir s'empaler en Kiba sans ménagement qui entraina un crie de douleur et des larmes vinrent perler les yeux de ce dernier tandis qu'Hidan fit de même en enfonçant le sien dans la bouche du malheureux.

Naruto quant à lui se dirigea vers le jean de Kiba et le prit en main.

_ Bon, pendant que vous prenez votre pied moi je vais aller vérifier s'il n'a pas d'objet de valeur. Lança-t-il avant de s'écarter un peu plus loin de la scène.

Contrairement à Naruto, ces deux là n'en avaient que pour leur plaisir personnel. L'empalant avec brutalité. A plusieurs reprises Kiba eut des hauts de cœur tellement qu'Hidan s'enfonçait dans sa gorge.

Kiba se disait dans sa tête que même s'il devait avoir un « 2nd round » il aurait préféré mille fois, dix mille fois, voire cent mille fois mieux à ce que ça soit avec le blond plutôt qu'avec ces deux grosses brutes égoïstes.

_ Hidan. Lança Kisame. Son trou est bien serré. C'est extra. Ca vaut au moins une place dans les 7 merveilles du monde.

La réflexion du colosse fit rire son ami. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas du concerné. Il avait la rage que la pureté de son intimité fut profanée par ce grand baraqué qui n'avait sans doute rien dans le crâne, qui plus est indélicat. Naruto lui avait eut au moins la décence de l'envoyer au septième ciel tandis que ce monstre voulait simplement tirer son coup, donnant des coups de butoir douloureux qui lui déchiraient littéralement les entrailles. Et ne parlons même pas d'Hidan qui avait toujours les mains cramponnées à ses cheveux menant la danse comme bon lui semble sans même se demander s'il s'enfonçait de trop ou s'il lui faisait mal aux cheveux.

_ Ar… Arrête enculé, laisse-moi me concentrer. Répondit Hidan sous un rire.

Kisame constatant le retour de Naruto, tourna la tête en direction de celui-ci.

_ Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

« L'enfoiré » se disait Kiba. Décidément ce Kisame n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de lui. Il aurait put faire au moins semblant d'être concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

_ Nop. Rien d'intéressant. Lui répondit-il.

« Quoi ? Se moquait-il de moi cet enflure » pensa Kiba. Après tout dans la poche de son pantalon se trouvait un iPhone 4, un iPod Touch 5 3G ainsi que son portefeuille contenant au moins quelques billets de 50 euros et une carte de crédit. Et il osait dire « rien d'intéressant » ? Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal se disait-il. Se faire violer c'était déjà ça il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse racketter.

Après une dizaine de minutes Kisame se délivra en Kiba et se retira. Hidan s'apercevant que son ami avait fini le travail, décida lui aussi de se laisser aller, submergeant la bouche de la victime de son liquide blanchâtre. De suite Kiba recracha du mieux qu'il pouvait le fluide.

_ Bon on se tire.

Sur ces mots Hidan remonta son pantalon et déserta les lieux suivis de prés de Naruto et de Kisame.

Kiba remonta son boxer et se leva s'accoudant contre un poteau le regard livide. Jusqu'alors il n'avait pas encore bien réalisé la chose. Mais là, tout seul dans le noir, il prit pleinement conscience qu'il venait de se faire violer. Comme un vulgaire objet et rien d'autre. Des larmes viennent humidifier ses yeux. Avec son pouce droit il le passa horizontalement sous son œil gauche pour essuyer la larme qui était prête à marquer le long de son visage mais très vite les renforts arrivèrent, d'autres larmes ruisselèrent le long de son visage.

Traînant, pas à pas, les gouttes de larmes s'écrasant lourdement et lentement sur le sol humidifiant et changeant par endroit la couleur du sol, il se dirigea vers son jean posé près du mur d'en face. Il le ramassa et constata sous ses pieds que ses agresseurs avaient laissés la ceinture qui avait servit à le ligoter. Il fixa cet objet comme perdu dans ses pensées.

_J'allais oublier.

Kiba tourna la tête vers la direction en provenance de la voix et vit Naruto s'approcher. Arrivé à quelques pas de lui. Il se pencha pour prendre la ceinture et quand il se releva, il croisa le regard humide et mélancolique du châtain. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelque seconde.

Obnubilé par les lèvres tentatrices du martyr, il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté gauche et vint capturer les lèvres de Kiba avec les siennes. Lentement, il leva sa main droite et la passa sous les cheveux de celui-ci et pressa légèrement la tête approfondissant le baiser. Leur nez se touchant. Leurs yeux fermés. Leur torse collé. Tout deux respirant avec effort, consumant l'oxygène de chacun et des alentours. Le baiser était fougueux, le baiser était brûlant, le baiser était sucré. Leur langue respective cherchant avidement la compagnie de sa jumelle, se livrant une danse effrénée. Ils étaient tout. Ils étaient rien. Ils étaient simplement eux-mêmes.

Naruto stoppa avec remord le baiser, CE baiser. Ils rouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent de nouveau.

_ Au revoir choupinet. Dit Naruto d'un ton malicieux.

Il décolla ses mains de la tête de Kiba. Le torse de celui du garçon. Recula et tourna les talons pour quitter pour de bon les lieux emportant avec lui la ceinture mais aussi la première fois d'un garçon.

Kiba encore plus déboussolé qu'il ne l'était. Fixait Naruto qui s'éloigner peu à peu. Malheureux il ne l'était plus.

« Alors c'est à ça que ressemble embrasser. C'est à ça… que ressemble… être amoureux. » Pensa Kiba.

Tel un remède miracle. Le baiser de Naruto avait chassé toute peine dans l'esprit du jeune homme et remplacé par un autre sentiment : l'amour.

Kiba finit d'enfiler son jean ainsi que ses chaussures et reprit son chemin. Arrivé à quelques pas de chez lui. Il remarqua qu'une berline noire l'avait suivi. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour observer la voiture immobile. Il fixa longuement la voiture. Il serait bien allé découvrir qui c'est qui le suivait mais jugeant qu'il avait eu sa dose d'émotion forte pour ce soir, se résigna à continuer son chemin. Il poussa l'immense grille qui délimitait la grande demeure et la referma après lui.

Constatant que le jeune garçon était rentré chez lui. La personne dans la voiture démarra de nouveau le moteur et fit demi-tour.

A suivre

* * *

><p>Chapitre à venir : <span>Attraction<span>

Ps : Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'ordre grammaticales, de syntaxe et d'orthographes.

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Narutogaysex : Tout d'abord merci, c'est gentil et normalement le prochain chapitre sera là mardi 27 mars 2012. ^^

Herawen : Merci à toi aussi, ça fais plaisir. Mon rythme de parution ça serait toutes les semaines. Donc tous les mardi. Mais bon il se peut, même très probablement, que parfois il y a des retards. Surtout que j'ai deux autres fictions qui ne sont toujours pas finies x). M'enfin bref. Donc voilà et merci encore =)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Attraction

Note : Afin d'éviter un temps de réponse trop long pour les reviews, je répondrais donc sur le même chapitre à chaque fois.

**Arc 1****er**** : Entretien**

**Chapitre 2 : Attraction**

4 jours plus tard.

Sombre était la cité. La nuit étant tombée, seuls quelques rares lampadaires éclairaient faiblement les environs.

Des petites lampes de jardin de la taille d'une balise étaient disposées à équidistance tout le long de la borne qui délimitait le jardin.

Debout, près du jardin et d'un lampadaire dont le pied était attaché à un vélo tout neuf par une chaîne, Kiba observait nerveusement l'entrée de la cité, comme s'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Le jeune garçon commençait à se sentir froid et sautillait sur place, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Par ailleurs, il avait affreusement mal au pied et il se serait bien assit sur la borne mais l'évènement d'il y 4 jours eut raison de sa douleur aux fesses.

L'ennui commençait à gagner sérieusement dans l'esprit de Kiba. Il aurait tant voulu sortir son iPhone et jouer à un des nombreux jeux qu'il s'était installé pour se divertir mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait peur de manquer l'occasion. Il avait peur de LE rater.

Une musique se faisait entendre dans ce silence, entre autre des cris de criquets. Kiba reconnaissait cette musique, c'était _Sky's still blue_ d'Andrew Bell. Cela provenait du deuxième étage du bâtiment B. Son locataire était un ermite. Ayant eut une déception amoureuse poignante, il ne faisait qu'écouter des musiques, à rompre les tympans, reflétant son humeur. C'est pourquoi, pour les rares fois où on le voyait sortir, il ne manquait pas de se faire tabasser par les jeunes de la cité jugeant que même s'il devait mettre de la musique à fond, au moins que cela soit du rap bien macho à l'image de cette cité dont peu de personne, si ce n'est pas les plus téméraires, oserait mettre les pieds. Mais cela, Kiba ne le savait pas. Les yeux rivés sur la grille d'entrée de la citée. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux pour regarder d'où provenait le son. Il ne le devait pas. Il était venu pour un but précis. Il avait trop peur de LE rater.

Pourtant, les minutes passèrent et l'attention de Kiba fut captivée par quelques moucherons, 8 plus précisément, qui volaient tous en direction d'une des lampes de jardin mais pas n'importe laquelle.

Ils se dirigeaient tous en direction vers celle et l'unique qui était piégée. Une fine toile d'araignée avait été tissée avec soin. La chasseuse devait attendre bien au chaud que ses inconscientes petites bêtes viennent d'elles-mêmes se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Comme prévue, les moucherons voulant atteindre la lumière furent piégés dans la toile.

Kiba n'avait jamais comprit ce que ces bestioles trouvaient d'attirant à ces lumières. Tout comme le papillon inconscient du danger se jetant à corps perdu dans la flammèche de la bougie.

Mais étaient-ils vraiment inconscient ? De toutes les lampes de jardin présente, il a fallut qu'ils se jettent vers celle qui était piégée. Et les papillons ? Savaient-ils qu'ils y laisseraient la vie ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial ces lumières, au point d'approcher de si près au danger, au point de vouloir y laisser la vie ?

En parlant de lumière. Kiba aperçut enfin la raison de sa venue. Il vit cette tignasse dorée qui lui faisait penser à un champ de blé auquel il pourrait s'y plonger. Ces mèches blondes qui viennent chasser les ténèbres, c'est comme si par sa seule présence il avait fait fuir les ombres, la cité entière était comme illuminée. Cette couleur de cheveux si charmante qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

Il le regardait s'avancer confiant, d'un pas régulier, vers le bâtiment du centre : le bâtiment A. Ignorant la présence de celui qui l'a guetté toute la nuit.

Il décrocha un instant son regard du blond pour le diriger sur la lampe de jardin. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept… est le nombre de moucherons piégés dans cette toile. Le huitième avait réussit à passer entre les mailles du filet. Dansant autour de la lumière.

Kiba se demanda alors qu'est ce que cela a apporté au moucheron survivant. Était-il vraiment heureux ? Ou comme un papillon plongeant dans la flamme. Peut-être était-il destiné à cela. Pour connaître le vrai amour fallait-il impérativement souffrir ? Après tout, qui a dit que c'était facile d'atteindre son rêve ?

Pour Kiba, son but est de pouvoir vivre cet amour donc à la fin même s'il souffrira cela n'aura plus aucune importance.

Le jeune garçon avait décidé qu'il voulait être le 8ème moucheron. Il voulait lui aussi cette lumière, quitte à souffrir. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne réfléchissait pas. Ce n'était ni un choix ni une obligation : Comme faire couler des larmes dans certaine situation comme devoir respirer pour pouvoir vivre comme tomber amoureux. Cela ne s'explique pas.

C'était tout simplement naturel.

Il quitta la lampe du regard et le reporta de nouveau sous cette blondeur si attrayante, qui d'ailleurs, avait déjà fait un bon bout de chemin et n'était plus qu'à présent, à quelque pas du bâtiment. Kiba afficha un sourire décidé. Il courra rejoindre le blond. Déterminé à faire de lui sien. Il ne devait pas réfléchir. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

C'était tout simplement naturel.

Naruto passa la porte d'entrée toute délavée du bâtiment laissant un grincement sourd s'échapper et s'avança vers les escaliers.

_ A… Attend !

Le garçon se stoppa et se tourna légèrement pour voir celui qui l'avait interpellé. Il aperçut alors un Kiba tout essoufflé devant cette même entrée.

_ Naruto, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Kiba.

Le dénommé ne parlait pas. Il se contentait de le fixer. Puis, il tourna la tête et reprit sa marche. Kiba voyant son blondinet s'échapper, à deux pas de monter les escaliers, accourut aussitôt devant lui pour lui barrer la route en le prenant dans ses mains. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui empêchait de lui mettre une tarte en pleine face. Si cela aurait était un autre, il se serait déjà retrouvé au sol, gisant le sang. Tandis que là, il le regardait juste. Plongeant ses yeux bleu, le même bleu que celui du ciel avant le couché du soleil dans celui des yeux marrons du garçon, le même marron que celui d'une tablette de chocolat au lait après avoir était enduite de miel, qui se tenait en face de lui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? lança le blond d'un ton sec.

_Toi ! Je te veux ! Répondit instantanément Kiba.

Naruto sembla avoir un moment de décontenancé. Etait-il en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ? Après ce que sa bande et lui, a fais subir à ce pauvre garçon, ceci serait vraiment la dernière chose à faire.

_ Cela fait 4 heures et quelques que je poireaute dehors guettant ta venue. J'étais là hier aussi mais je ne t'avais pas vu.

En réalité, le blond s'en foutait quelque peu de ce du pourquoi il l'attendait. C'est pourquoi il rentra ses avant-bras à l'intérieur du creux des bras de Kiba et les écarta pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Cependant Kiba n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Ni de une ni de deux, il pressa sa main contre la nuque du blond pour ensuite plaquer ses lèvres froides et humides contre celles du bond qui étaient chaudes et sèches. Naruto voulut le repousser mais n'en fit rien. Les yeux d'abord grand ouverts d'étonnement, sont maintenant, fermés très fort formant des plis au niveau des paupières. Prit comme par une sorte de pulsion inexplicable, il s'engagea à répondre au baiser penchant légèrement la tête en avant afin de faciliter un peu la tâche au plus petit. Plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Kiba, il le colla lentement et maladroitement contre le mur puis, positionna un de ses bras musclés juste au dessus de la tête de Kiba contre le mur. Ce dernier avait relâché sa main de la nuque du blond lorsqu'il avait sentit le garçon rendre son baiser. Maintenant il avait ses mains autour de la taille. « Oui c'est cela, la même » pensa Kiba qui parlait de la sensation que procurait le baiser. C'était la même sensation que celle de leur premier baiser échangé. Une sensation d'assouvissement, d'euphorie et de complémentarité. Comme si, la Terre entière s'était arrêtée exprès rien que pour faire durer éternellement cet échange où ils fouillaient, exploraient, et découvraient un peu plus à chaque coup de langue, le dédale buccal du partenaire. Pouvant s'y perdre et y rester éternellement mais qui pourtant avait une fin prédéfinie.

Le plus grand mit fin au baiser tout comme la première fois. Cependant à la différence de la fois précédente il était repartit seul alors que cette fois-ci il allait marquer la fin d'une longue vie solitaire. Il prit la main de son camarade et l'emmena derrière la cage d'escalier. Arrivé, il lui lâcha la main et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les lieux. Il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Kiba qui était resté derrière.

Le blond déploya ses bras à l'horizontal de part et d'autre. Il ressemblait maintenant à une croix de crucifie, si ce n'est qu'il avait les jambes légèrement écartés. Il battit brièvement ses doigts vers l'intérieur pour faire signe à l'adolescent de s'approcher. Ce qu'il fit. Kiba mit ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto, leva les pointes des pieds ainsi que sa tête pour venir embrasser son partenaire. Cependant toujours dans la même position, il détourna faiblement la tête vers le haut afin d'esquiver l'assaut. Kiba, surprit, lança un regard interrogateur à ce dernier.

_ Embrasser, c'est tout ce dont tu sais faire ? Lança Naruto d'un air à la fois taquin et provocateur.

_ Bie… Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Kiba d'un ton assuré, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour convaincre Naruto.

L'ambiance était électrique. Le châtain leva fébrilement ses mains vers le cou mais les rebaissa aussitôt. Tête baissée et immobile. Il semblait indécis. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Il venait à peine d'entrer dans la vie sexuelle il y a de ça 4 jours et qui plus est, avait été forcé. Il se sentait maintenant oppressé et avait l'impression de supporter tout le poids de la Terre. Il avait même du mal à respirer. Mille et une questions défilaient dans sa tête. Il voulait fuir mais ne le devait pas. S'il fuit maintenant tout sera fini et il ne sait même pas s'il aura une deuxième chance. Il devait à tout prix assurer.

A ce moment dans la cité, près du bâtiment, une bande de quatre à cinq délinquants colonisa les environs. Un des voyous assit sur le capot d'une voiture mit de la musique avec sa chaîne hifi : _High For this_ de The Weeknd.

Perdu dans un moment de confusion, il reconnut de nouveau cette odeur qui l'environnait. Cet arôme qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir être transporté aussi loin qu'il voudrait. Il leva la tête et nicha son nez au creux du cou de Naruto, s'humant du parfum qui l'obsédait tant. Il parcourra alors instinctivement le bout de son nez frôlant ce cou de long en large. Les yeux fermés inhalant la senteur si soporifique et pourtant si tonique qu'émanait ce blond. Comme drogué possédé, le sentiment de tension que la Terre était en train de rapetisser autour de lui, l'écrasant radicalement avait disparut. Il était maintenant détendu.

Il distingua le battement de pouls du blond à la base du cou. Il passa donc le bout de sa langue vers cette région remontant jusqu'au ras du menton amenant le blond à relever sa tête les yeux fermés. Il emprunta le même chemin mais cette fois du sens inverse. Il mordit une parcelle de peau du cou laissant un faible gémissement s'échapper de la bouche du beau blond. Puis, il lécha suavement la trace rougit. Il suça le long du cou, accompagné d'un jeu de coup de langue, descendant de plus en plus bas. Il fléchit ses jambes pour continuer sur sa lancée tout en remontant peu à peu le débardeur noir de Naruto qui moulait parfaitement les muscles remarquable du torse, maintenant remonté jusqu'au dessus des pectoraux laissant paraître les tétons de ce dernier qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et la tête relevée laissant entreprendre son camarade. Le blond baissa les mains pour venir accrocher de ses doigts les cheveux châtain de Kiba pour ensuite les caresser. A présent, Kiba s'attaqua au téton du voyou qu'il titilla du bout de sa langue, qu'il captura de ses lèvres et qu'il mordilla de ses dents. A en juger par la dureté que prenait cette partie du corps et les doigts du blond qui enserraient de plus en plus les cheveux du garçon, Kiba n'était pas mauvais pour un débutant. Maintenant il susurra en descendant tout le long du torse en mâchonnant les abdominaux si bien tracés. Fléchissant toujours davantage les jambes au fur et à mesure de la descente. Il passa avec sa langue humide le long du fin filet de poils blond qui parcourait du bas du nombril coupé par le jogging en polyester blanc. Contrarié, Kiba attrapa le bord et fit glisser lentement le pantalon sur les cuisses mais laissant le boxer de la même couleur à sa place.

Il put constater la taille démesurée qu'avait prit le sexe veineux depuis le temps. A travers ce tissu, il vint lécher les bourses pour ensuite remonter minutieusement jusqu'au bout de la verge gonflée.

_Oh… Oh putain. Laissa échapper le blond, perdu sous les vagues de plaisir.

Naruto qui avait toujours les mains accrochées aux cheveux de celui-ci, accentua les sensations en agitant son bassin et en collant davantage la tête de Kiba contre son sexe saillant, l'étouffant presque. Très vite Kiba fit coulisser aussi sur les cuisses le dernier tissu qui dissimulait cette partie intime mais en rien l'excitation du blond.

Il prit une des boules massive en bouche, donna des coups de langue et empoigna la verge imposante. Il pouvait sentir sous sa main le pouls battant et des gonflements rapides à un rythme continu du sexe. Il entreprit alors des mouvements de va et vient, le masturbant d'abord légèrement puis de plus de plus rapide déclenchant des encouragements étouffés par des soupirs d'aise.

_ Oui ! C'est bon… continu. Ouais, vas y…Ouais. Enhardit Naruto proche de la jouissance.

A présent, le sexe de Kiba serrait inconfortablement dans son boxer. Il le libéra donc de la prison.

Naruto insatisfait, releva l'agenouillé et le plaqua dos contre le mur et vint se coller à lui. Il tira fermement en arrière les cheveux de Kiba afin de l'amener à relever la tête et apposa ses lèvres sur le cou pour lui faire un suçon. De sa main libre, il commença à la descendre le long du dos de Kiba, à travers la chemise à carreaux de ce dernier. Puis la glissa sous le pantalon et voulut introduire un doigt à l'intérieur de l'intimité quand celui-ci resserra brusquement les fessiers. Il interrompit donc son geste en lançant un regard intrigué au garçon qui avait la tête semi-baissée, gêné.

_ Toujours mal hein, depuis la dernière fois ? Devina Naruto.

Kiba hocha timidement la tête. Naruto sourit et retourna Kiba face au mur. Kiba n'en revenait pas, il venait de lui dire que son derrière lui faisait toujours mal mais le blond va comme même le pénétrer. Il aurait bien protesté mais beaucoup trop amoureux du garçon, n'osant pas le contrarier et voulant lui faire plaisir, il se contenta de fermer très fort les yeux. Attendant la douleur et priant que ça se finisse au plus vite. Cependant il rouvrit les yeux, étonné, du fait que le blond ne le pénétrait pas. Ce dernier s'était juste contenter de positionner le membre tout au long de la raie de ses fesses et débuta ainsi des frottements. Par ailleurs le blond prit celui du châtain et le masturba ardemment. Le blond, torse collé contre le dos de Kiba, se déhancha de plus en plus rapidement tandis que Kiba pris en sandwich, aplatit contre le mur s'était cambrer et se déhancher légèrement, par moment, à contre-sens de celui de Naruto afin de procurer à ce dernier davantage de sensation. Le fait de sentir le membre raide ainsi que les bourses par moment du blond se frotter contre lui, l'excitait au plus haut point. Kiba appréciait particulièrement le geste de Naruto qui s'était limité à coincer en longueur la virilité sur tout le long de la raie de ses fesses. Kiba était satisfait d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un de bien. Il avait juste l'impression qu'il était à son petit soin et il s'en réjouissait.

_ Ki…Kiba. Lança Naruto perdu sous la vague de plaisir, d'une voix presque inaudible. Mais Kiba l'entendit. Surprit d'abord, puis enjoué.

La main experte du blond qui masturbait la verge gonflé du châtain amena très vite ce dernier à la jouissance sous un frémissement de chaque parcelle de son corps complété par un râle de plaisir. Naruto copia le garçon, ayant atteint la jouissance, il répandit sa semence sur le dos de Kiba tout en poussant un grognement rauque et puissant qui résonnait et qui se perdait en écho dans tout le bâtiment.

Les deux jeunes hommes finissent de s'habiller. Naruto tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir quand Kiba le stoppa en lui attrapant la main.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Tu vas où ?

_ Chez moi.

Le blond se dégagea des mains de Kiba et tourna les talons mais il se fit de nouveau empoigner la main.

_ Je peux venir ? Demanda Kiba avec un sourire aux lèvres

_ Désolé, je ne fais pas de baby-sitting. Rentre chez toi avec ta trottinette, sinon ta nounou et tes parents vont s'inquiéter. Ironisa Naruto d'un air dédaigneux.

_ Je n'ai pas de nounou. Rétorqua Kiba. Enfin plus maintenant. Ce n'est pas une trottinette mais une bicyclette que j'ai… Et j'ai 18 ans je suis majeur !

_M'en fou. Tu te casses. Lança sèchement le blond.

Le blond lui tourna le dos, quitta le recoin où il y a eut plus tôt leurs ébats et emprunta les escaliers qu'il monta les marches trois à trois. Arrivé au troisième étage, il sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clé et inséra la plus grosse dans la serrure, la tourna et ouvrit la porte.

Il entra dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui.

Accédant directement à la salle principal qui formerait presque un rectangle en longueur(1), tout de suite à la droite, une commode occupait l'espace. Sur le mur adjacent se trouvait une télé à écran plat. Une table basse était située devant la télévision et deux sofas l'encadraient. Juste après, près de l'angle, une table à manger ainsi que quatre chaises était disposées de part et d'autre de la table. Une estrade se trouvait à l'angle opposé, dessus, un plan de travail ainsi qu'un frigo et un évier délimitait le tout. La gauche de la salle principal donnait l'accès à un corridor. A droite du couloir on trouvait respectivement : la salle de bain et une chambre à coucher. Puis à l'opposé, respectivement on y trouvait la chambre à Naruto, les wc puis une troisième chambre à coucher.

Kisame était affalé sur l'un des sofas tout en mangeant une brochette de calamar grillé tandis que Hidan jouait, assis sur la table basse, à Mario Bros sur la wii, accompagné d'un jeune homme ayant un air de ressemblance avec Naruto sauf que celui-ci avait la peau plus clair et était roux. Ce dernier ainsi que Hidan ne pouvaient s'empêcher de brailler à gorge déployé, portés par l'excitation de la console.

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant comme pour se calmer intérieurement face à tout ce boucan. Il s'apprêta à aller dans sa chambre quand on sonna à sa porte. Il se tourna et ouvrit la porte.

_ Hey! Salua, énergiquement Kiba.

Instantanément, Naruto lui claqua la porte au nez. Curieux, Kisame se releva du sofa et regardait en la direction ainsi que Hidan et son voisin qui avaient interrompu le jeu en mettant sur pause.

_ C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Kisame.

_ Personne. Répondit sèchement Naruto.

La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois. Naruto, énervé, soupira et massa son front de ses doigts avant de rouvrir la porte avec énergie.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Naruto irrité.

_ Je peux entrer ?

Kiba n'attendit même pas la réponse et s'apprêta à pénétrer dans la salle mais Naruto lui barra la route en mettant sa main contre l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Hey ! T'es qui toi ?! Demanda le roux qui avait la manette de la Wii toujours à la main.

_ Ah t'as des invités ? Lança Kiba avant de se baisser pour passer en dessous du bras qui lui barrer la route et accéda à l'appartement.

Naruto roula des yeux tout gonflant ses joues puis souffla le trop plein d'oxygène. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers le squatteur. Garaa sortit du corridor, s'adossa contre un mur et admira le spectacle silencieusement. L'intrus était quelque peu choqué par le désordre qui régnait dans l'appartement. C'est à peine si on pouvait marcher. Des magasines, journaux, gobelets, boîte à pizza, canettes et bouteilles de bière vide recouvraient le sol, la table à manger, la table basse ainsi que les sofas. La vaisselle croulait sur l'évier et une odeur nauséabonde planait dans l'air : Un mélange de nourriture, de renfermé, de transpiration et autres odeurs suspicieux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Fit Naruto qui faisait de son mieux pour garder le contrôle de soi.

Les autres regardaient avec délectation la scène sans un bruit.

_ Je peux dormir ici ? Y'a des gens bizarres en bas du bâtiment.

_ Non. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu te casses.

_ Et je suis venu te dire de prendre tes responsabilités. Répondit Kiba qui pinçait son nez pour ne pas à sentir l'odeur.

_ WAAAAAH Naruto tu l'as engrossé ! Se moqua Kisame sous une explosion de rire qui entraina aussi celui de Hidan et du roux.

Contrairement aux trois autres, Gaara resta muet, se contentant juste d'observer. Naruto quant à lui, avait une main sur la hanche et l'autre frottait nerveusement son visage tout en s'approchant de Kiba.

_ Quelle responsabilité ? Fit le blond calmement mais qui ne cachait en rien sa colère.

_ Tu m'as fais tomber amoureux de toi donc maintenant t'es mon copain.

C'en était de trop, Kisame s'écroula au sol et avait des crampes à l'estomac ainsi que des larmes aux yeux tellement qu'il riait. Naruto regarda un instant le manège de Kisame, roula des yeux et le reporta sur Kiba.

_ Tu… Tu es ma première fois. Articula Kiba en se grattant nerveusement la tête arrière.

Naruto prit une respiration en fermant les yeux. Il se demandait ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter cela.

_ Ta première fois ? Demanda Naruto. Kiba hocha la tête. T'as première fois, nous avons fait que de te baiser jusqu…

_ Non ! Les deux cons m'ont baisé ! Mais toi… Toi tu m'as fait l'amour ! Interrompit Kiba en s'emportant. Tu es le premier. Et tu es aussi le premier à m'avoir embrassé.

Sous cette révélation Naruto sembla surprit tandis que Kisame remonta difficilement sur le sofa sous ses rires.

_ Hey minus… je t'en supplie… arrête ! Articula difficilement Kisame. La blague du siècle, Naruto n'a jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. Ahahahah. Ajouta-t-il en se tortillant de rire dans tout les sens sur le sofa en entourant de ses bras son torse.

_ Si ! rétorqua Kiba vexé

Naruto, la tête légèrement baissée, passa de ses long doigt de la main gauche sur le bas de son visage en partant de l'extrémité entre le bas de son oreille droite et son visage jusqu'au centre du menton. C'était comme une sorte de tique.

_ Chaton, t'as du rêver. Lança le blond.

_ Quoi ?! Tu viens de m'embrasser y'a un instant en bas, y'a même pas une heure !

Les regards accusateurs se tournèrent tous vers le blond.

_ Non. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé, ce n'est pas pareil. Se justifia-t-il auprès des autres.

_ Et y'a quatre jours ? Tu es revenu prendre la ceinture et tu m'as embrassé !

De nouveau les regards accusateurs se braquèrent tous sur Naruto.

_ Non, c'est faux. Lança le blond.

_ Si, c'est vrai

_ Non

_ Si !

_ Non !

_ Tu as oublié ?

_ Si tu le dis. Lança Naruto.

Cette fois-ci, Kiba recula d'un pas. Blessé, il fixa Naruto qui se tenait devant lui qui avait les mains nonchalamment dans ses poches et fronçait les sourcils.

_ Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié. Ce jour là, je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie. Ce fut le jour le plus horrible de mon existence et c'est seulement toi, avec ce baiser, qui a rendu ceci en le plus merveilleux moment de toute ma vie. Et toi, tu me dis que t'as oublié. Je… Je… Kiba n'arrivait plus à parler. Emporté par les sanglots. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait son cœur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer tout comme la première fois, ce qui avait d'ailleurs amené à l'embrasser. Lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela à ce moment. Il n'arrivait pas l'expliquer, il avait juste sentit ce besoin là. Il devait l'embrasser. C'est pourquoi il avait mit son geste sur le compte de la fatigue tout comme ce qu'il avait fait par la suite que Kiba ignorait.

_ Je t'aime et toi tu… Lança Kiba qui n'a pas pu finir sa phrase à cause de ses pleures.

« Je t'aime » cette phrase résonnait comme un glas sans fin dans l'esprit du blond. Naruto se demandait s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Il se disait que c'était impossible que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer. Lui-même ne croyait pas en cette notion. Il se disait que ce garçon devait être stupide ou bien être extrêmement naïf pour croire qu'une telle chose pouvait exister.

_ La ceinture ?... Parlant à lui-même puis se retourna pour s'adresser à Hidan. Hey Hidan ! C'est le mec qu'on s'est tapé la dernière fois. Lança Kisame.

Hidan roula des yeux. Désespéré par le fait que son venait tout juste de le remarquer.

_Quoi ? C'est le même mec dont celui que vous m'aviez parlé. Celui où Naruto a proposé pour la première fois de se le faire? Demanda le roux.

_Oui Yahiko, c'est bien lui.

_Non ?! Lança Yahiko choqué.

Kisame se leva du sofa sous le regard de tous les autres de la salle.

_ Puisqu'il est là. Venez Yahiko, Hidan. On se refait son super cul.

_ Ouais, ok. Je n'avais pas pu le baiser la dernière fois.

Gaara ne voulant pas spécialement assister à la scène, rentra dans sa chambre. Tandis que sous ces propos Kiba manqua un battement. Il se mit à trembler. Non, il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cela. Son cœur s'accéléra à un tel point qu'il croyait qu'il allait bondir hors de son corps. Instinctivement, apeuré, il se cacha derrière Naruto. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête pour observer celle de Kiba qui était baissée. Les mains tremblantes tenant le bras droit du blond. Kisame ainsi que les deux autres s'approchèrent lentement vers Kiba qui était toujours caché derrière le blond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit obligé de le protéger. Il était sûrement prit de pitié. Il se tourna les méninges rapidement. Il devait trouver un moyen de les écarter du châtain sans pour autant paraître à vouloir le protéger.

_ Wech Kisame, j'ai entendu dire que cet enfoiré de Mizuki est rentré y'a deux jour. Va lui réclamer l'argent que je lui ai prêté.

_ Quoi ? A cette heure-ci ?! T'as perdu les boules ? Ca ne peut pas attendre. S'exclama Kisame.

_ Non ça ne peut pas attendre. Donc tu te dépêches et vas-y avec Yahiko et Hidan. Magnez-vous ma patience à des limites. Ordonna Naruto.

_ Tsss

Les trois garçons n'eussent d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Une fois partit, Kiba osa un soupire de soulagement. Naruto se dirigea vers la première porte à droite du corridor. Il l'ouvrit. Sa main droite toujours sur la poignée, il fit signe de sa main gauche à Kiba d'y pénétrer.

_ Allez dépêche toi. Ne me les casse pas ! Lança Naruto pour dépêcher le châtain qui était resté stoïque.

Sous les ordres du blond, Kiba accourut dans la pièce. Il constata que c'était une chambre. Il y voyait un lit simple devant lui à l'angle du mur avec une commode à côté et sur le mur opposé il y avait un bureau.

Kiba ressortit à toute allure de la pièce pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il enleva ses chaussures et les posa dans le coin avant de recourir dans la chambre et de plonger sur le lit en se couvrant de la couverture.

_ Fais comme chez toi. Lança Naruto d'un ton sarcastique.

Le blond pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte. Il s'apprêta à s'asseoir parterre contre le mur mais se figea, choqué par l'attitude de Kiba qui avait prit dans ses bras son oreiller tout en plongeant sa tête à l'intérieur afin de sniffer l'odeur. Le blond roula des yeux puis finit ce qu'il avait entreprit, s'asseoir sur le sol en s'adossant au sol.

_ Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Kiba qui était maintenant sous la couverture et les bras entourant toujours l'oreiller.

_ Non petit obsédé. Une seule nuit. Puis tu te casse demain, dès que tu seras réveillé. Ordonna-t-il.

Kiba fit la moue puis s'endormit. Naruto se déshabilla ne gardant que son sous-vêtement puis revint à sa place initiale et s'endormit également.

Le Lendemain matin

Kiba émergea de son sommeil. Il vit Naruto affalé par terre encore en train de dormir. Il descendit du lit et l'enjamba sur la pointe des pieds.

Dans le salon. Hidan regardait la télé, assit sur le sofa, en compagnie de Kisame. Quand ces derniers virent Kiba sortir de la chambre de Naruto. Ils se regardèrent l'air choqué, ahuri et les yeux grands ouverts. Kiba ne remarquant rien, s'assit à côté de Hidan, l'air de rien et regarda la télévision.

_ Hey petit, tu sors d'où ? Demanda hésitant Hidan comme pour s'assurer si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

_ Arrête de m'appeler petit. D'une, je ne suis pas si petit que ça et de deux « le petit » a un nom. Je m'appelle Kiba et je sors de la chambre de Naruto. Répondit-il naturellement en haussant les épaules.

_Kisame ?... Pince-moi. Ordonna Hidan.

Kisame pinça alors les joues de Hidan qui ce dernier poussa un crie de douleur avant de repincer celui-ci.

_ Wech ! C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te pincer ! fit Kisame irrité.

_ Ducon ! Je t'ai demandé de me pincer mais pas aussi fort, c'était juste pour savoir si j'étais en train de rêver ! répliqua-t-il.

_ Bah là tu as la preuve que ce n'est pas un rêve enfoiré ! Lança Kisame.

Ce qu'il venait de dire les ramena sur le vrai nœud du problème. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau à la fois choqués et pensifs. Yahiko entra lui aussi dans le salon et prit une bouteille d'eau.

_Ah ! T'es là toi ?! S'étonna Yahiko qui entama à présent son verre d'eau.

_Yahiko, le petit a dormi toute la nuit… dans la chambre à Naruto. Lança Hidan livide toujours sous le choc.

Immédiatement après les dires. Yahiko recracha toute l'eau de sa bouche.

_ Répète ?! Demanda Yahiko incapable de digérer l'information.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de Kiba qui regardait les trois garçons qui le fixaient de haut en bas sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Naruto sortit de sa chambre en un claquement de porte. Tout le monde observait celui qui venait d'émerger de son sommeil, avec un silence complet. Le blond avait les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière du jour et se grattait machinalement le dos tout en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Il stoppa un moment sa marche ayant remarqué que Kiba était toujours là.

_ T'es encore là toi ? Qu'est ce que t'attend pour foutre le camp d'ici ? Questionna-t-il avant d'ouvrir le frigo.

Naruto fixa un long moment le frigo, comme pour vérifier s'il y avait encore quelque chose de comestible dedans. Il en sortit une brique de lait qu'il secoua rapidement, le poids de la brique lui indiquant qu'elle était vide, il la jeta par dessus le salon pour replonger son regard ainsi que sa main dans le frigo. Cette fois-ci, il en ressortit une deuxième brique de lait qu'il but goulûment.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Kiba, ce dernier fixa Naruto attentivement en train de boire le lait. Il remarqua la pomme d'Adam de celui-ci qui montait lentement et qui se remettait en place aussitôt, s'abreuvant de la boisson. De mince filet de lait débordait de la commissure des lèvres de l'inspecté. Kiba sentait une chaleur monter en lui et qui accélérait le rythme de ses battements de cœur. Il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de ce décor qu'il trouvait d'une obscénité affolante. Très vite de nombreuses images toutes les une plus émoustillantes que les autres se succédèrent dans sa tête. Ces lèvres entrouvertes si aguichantes. Ce bras si robuste levé qui dévoilait des muscles solide. Cette main vigoureuse tenant le brique de lait fermement. Les yeux fermés et la tête relevée avec grâce. Le liquide se trouvant à l'intérieur de la brique se vidait littéralement traversant la gorge du blond.

A cet instant Kiba donnerait tout pour être à la place de cette brique de lait. Il voulait sentir les lèvres douces du blond poser sur lui et cette main possessive l'attraper. Kiba déglutit difficilement. Il descendait son regard des lèvres du blond peu à peu jusqu'à sa gorge puis son torse au teint tout aussi halé que le reste du corps, descendant toujours plus bas. Suivant la traversée imaginaire de ce liquide blanchâtre auquel le blond était en train de se désaltérer égoïstement, étanchant la soif de ce dernier. Il fut frustré de constater qu'il ne pouvait plus descendre son regard explorateur plus bas, le plan de travail coupant la vision du garçon à partir du bas du torse de son Apollon. Le voyeur soupira, incapable d'assouvir ses hormones carrément en suractivité qui bouillaient constamment son sang.

_ Hey mais t'as la gaule ! S'écria Hidan les yeux rivés sur le bas-ventre de Kiba.

_Qu… Quoi ? Tu dis n'imp…

Kiba ne put finir sa phrase, constatant à présent lui aussi son excitation qui déformait beaucoup trop son jean pour pouvoir persuader le contraire. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Hidan rit et approcha sa main de la virilité réveillée cependant Kiba claqua sèchement la main de ce dernier.

_ Pervers ! Insulta Kiba.

_ Dit celui qui a la trique. Rétorqua le garçon.

_ Vu comment il lorgnait le cousin de Yahiko c'est normal. Se moqua Kisame.

_ Ah t'es le cousin de Naruto ? Demanda Kiba étonné en regardant Yahiko.

Après avoir vidé radicalement la brique de lait jusqu'à la dernière goutte, Naruto la jeta aussi à travers la salle rejoignant ainsi sa jumelle au sol. Il descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers Kiba avant de lui tirer les oreilles, l'obligeant à se lever du sofa. Il le traina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sous les légers cris de douleur de celui-ci.

_ Enfile tes pompes et casse toi de là. Ordonna le blond toujours avec ce ton semi-sarcastique dont lui seul avait le secret.

Une fois que Naruto relâcha son emprise Kiba frotta, de sa main, son oreille pour faire disparaître la douleur tout en grimaçant. Le blond rejoignit sa chambre avant de ressortir avec un jean straight déboutonné bleu foncé, pas complètement remonté et un tee-shirt de la même couleur qu'il enfilait tant bien que mal, sa silhouette athlétique modelant le haut qui fit baver de nouveau le châtain avec des yeux admiratifs.

Il chercha des chaussettes plus au moins propre à travers les papiers qui jonchaient le sol du salon et s'immobilisa remarquant la présence indésirable.

_ Azy là, me les casses pas. Fout le camp. Lança Naruto énervé.

Ne s'attardant pas plus, une fois après avoir trouvé des chaussettes « convenables » qu'il enfila. Il se chaussa et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

_Bon les filles, si vous avez finit de vous pomponner, on s'arrache. On a encore beaucoup à faire.

Aussitôt Hidan, Kisame ainsi que Yahiko s'empressèrent de sortir de l'appartement.

_ Vous allez ou ? Je peux venir ? Demanda Kiba.

Ce dernier s'apprêta lui aussi à sortir de l'appartement pour les rejoindre quand Naruto le repoussa à l'intérieur avec sa main appuyée gentiment contre le torse de Kiba.

_ Non. Toi, tu restes ici jusqu'à notre retour après tu te casses. Fit Naruto avant de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

A vrai dire, Naruto voulait que Kiba se casse de chez lui mais il préféra le laisser dans l'appartement plutôt que de le flanquer dehors, étant donné que la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit de rentrer chez lui, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à la maison.

_ Parasite. Lança Yahiko.

Naruto lança un regard interrogateur envers son interlocuteur.

_ Parasite. Le minus là, c'est un parasite. Il faut vite t'en débarrasser car sinon il commence par s'incruster puis il va très vite se répandre collant à tes basques jusqu'à le restant de ta vie sans même que tu te rendras compte.

De son côté, Kiba était aux anges. Il pouvait rester un peu plus longtemps dans le chez lui de son amoureux. Il voulut entrer dans la chambre de Naruto en attendant son retour mais entendit du bruit dans la pièce du fond. Il se rappela alors que cela devait sûrement être Gaara. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre, toqua puis ouvrit la porte sans même attendre une réponse. Gaara constatant qu'on faisait irruption dans sa chambre jeta indiscrètement le livre qu'il avait en main à l'autre bout de la pièce qui laissa échapper une série de bruit traduisant la chute de l'objet. D'abord nerveux et un peu paniqué, il sembla plus rassuré lorsqu'il vit que c'était Kiba.

_ Si c'est un magasine porno, je tiens à te dire que j'en ai déjà lu. Fit Kiba tout souriant.

_ Ah euh non ce n'est pas vraiment… enfin pas du tout un livre de ce genre.

Gaara observa longuement Kiba qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, immobile et gêné d'être fixé de la sorte. Le roux semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, il se dirigea vers le livre qu'il avait balancé à travers la salle tantôt, le ramassa et s'installa sur le matelas au sol avant de le feuilleter. Kiba constata avec surprise de quelle genre de livre était-ce.

_ Annal bac ? Lança Kiba qui rejoignit Gaara sur le matelas.

_ Tu es étudiant, n'est ce pas ? demanda Gaara.

_ Oui, je suis en première année d'économie ! C'est ennuyeux à mourir, m'enfin bon.

_ Dis, tu pourrais me faire réviser de temps en temps? Etant donné que j'ai manqué beaucoup de cours, je ne sais pas si je pourrais décrocher mon diplôme.

_ Oui pas de soucis ! Et tu es en ?

_ Terminal Scientifique.

_ Ah c'est drôle je ne pensais pas que des voyous seraient intéressés par les études.

_ Ouais justement, à ce sujet… Tu peux me promettre de ne pas en parler aux autres ? Demanda Gaara sous le regard étonné de son interlocuteur. Comme tu sais, tout le monde ici a abandonné les études. Mais moi, j'aime les études. J'aime bien apprendre. Mais je ne sais pas quelle serait la réaction des autres s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Ils vont m'insulter de tapette et autre. Ils disent que les études c'est pour les nuls. Donc je fais comme eux, enfin je leur laisse croire que je ne m'intéresse pas aux études. Ils ne savent même pas que je vais passer mon bac dans un mois.

_ Pas de problème mais c'est plutôt triste s'il ne t'accepte pas comme tu es réellement. Je suis persuadé qu'ils ne vont pas te juger. Enfin les autres je ne sais pas mais Naruto sûrement pas. Il est tellement gentil. Répondit Kiba le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce qui fit rire le roux ne comprenant pas comment peut-il qualifier de quelqu'un qui l'a violé de gentil.

_ T'es complètement accroc à Naruto… Au fait je m'appelle Gaara. Lança-t-il avant de lui tendre un poing.

_ Moi, c'est Kiba Inuzuka. Répondit le châtain en serrant le poing tendu.

_ Ok on travaillera ça…. Lança Gaara en parlant de la manière de saluer. Inuzuka c'est drôle. Tu portes le même nom que l'entreprise « Inuzuka Akamaru »

_ C'est normal ma mère est à la tête de l'entreprise. C'est une entreprise familiale depuis 37 ans. Akamaru était le nom du chien de mon grand père.

_ Tu veux me dire que t'es millionnaire et que tu es le descendant de cette famille possédant l'entreprise, produisant les croquettes pour chien, le plus côté de tout le pays ? Lança Gaara digérant mal l'information.

_ C'est bien ça. Ah et aussi j'ai vu que tu as noté le numéro de téléphone de l'école Juuken au dos de ton annal bac.

Garra qui était encore en état de choque secoua la tête vivement comme pour se réveiller.

_ Oui. L'école la plus prestigieuse de médecine mais bon vu mes absences et mes notes en ce moment, c'est mort, je ne pourrais jamais y accéder.

_ Si tu veux je connais le directeur. Je pourrais te faire pistonner. Enfin, lui passer un coup de fil et voir ce que je peux faire.

Gaara mit une main devant la bouche. Décidément, ce jeune garçon comptait lui faire un arrêt cardiaque. A chaque fois qu'il lui renseignait sur sa vie privée c'était quelque chose qui dépassait son entendement.

_ L'enfoiré de Naruto. Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour qu'un mec tel que toi s'amourache de lui ?

Kiba sourit et prit l'annal bac en main afin de faire réviser Gaara. Une bonne demi-heure passa. Ils s'accordèrent un temps de pause. Gaara se leva et se dirigea vers une commode toute délabrée. Il en ressortit un pc portable et s'installa de nouveau sur le matelas.

_ Mince je n'arrive plus à me connecter sur la wifi. Bizarre. Pourtant c'est bien l'identifiant et le mot de passe.

_ Bah rentrons dans la chambre de Naruto. Il a un pc.

_ Tu veux mourir ? On n'a pas le droit de rentrer dans sa chambre. Dans cet appartement il y a trois chambres et Naruto à une chambre à lui. Celle-ci, je la partage avec Yahiko et avec un mec qui s'appelle Lee, enfin il ne vient que rarement. Celle d'en face c'est à Kisame et Hidan.

_ Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, rentre en cachette. Il est sortit et ne rentrera pas de sitôt.

_ T'es fou ? On a tous bien trop de respect pour Naruto. C'est comme notre grand frère. Il a toujours fait en sorte de bien s'occuper de nous. Un jour, on a volé en magasin, j'allais me faire chopper par les vigils et Naruto s'est jeté sur eux pour me permettre de m'enfuir. Il s'est précipité sur eux car si je me serais fais choppé mon casier judiciaire ne sera plus vierge. Et il a fait ça toutes les fois où on manquait de se faire chopper. De ce fait, c'est le seul de la bande à avoir un casier judiciaire. C'est lui qui s'occupe de nous, qui trouve le moyen de payer le loyer et de nous ramener à manger. Si Naruto nous dit de ne pas rentrer dans sa chambre alors jamais aucun de nous n'y mettra un pied.

_ Dans ce cas j'y vais moi.

_ T'es complètement timbré. Il n'a jamais laissé personne pénétrer dans sa chambre et ça fais quatre ans qu'on cohabite ensemble. La dernière fois que Kisame était saoul et qu'il a pénétré dans sa chambre, on a bien cru qu'on allait devoir appeler les pompes funèbres tellement que Naruto l'avait amoché. Toi qui es un parfait inconnu n'en parles même pas, joli cul ou non.

_ Pourtant j'ai dormi dans sa chambre cette nuit.

Immédiatement Gaara se pétrifia d'étonnement, les yeux écarquillés plongés dans ceux de Kiba. Il détailla chaque recoin du visage de Kiba essayant de déceler un indice trahissant la blague. Mais rien, Kiba était bien sérieux. Ce garçon venait de casser son délire. Lui qui venait de lui annoncer à quel point les conséquences seront désastreuses s'il venait à pénétrer dans la chambre interdite. Cette chambre que Naruto avait, plusieurs fois, clamé en tant que l'unique chose qui lui est intime et qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui-même profaner cette Terre sainte. Et là, un être sortit de nulle part a réussi à y pénétrer tandis que lui et ses confrères avaient passés quatre ans de leur vie ensemble, bravant des épreuves, partageant des moments difficiles et des moments de joies. Ils se considéraient comme une famille à part entière et pourtant ils n'ont jamais eu ce privilège de visiter cette pièce si simple et pourtant si convoitée.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée traduisant le retour des autres ramena Gaara de sa réflexion. Immédiatement Kiba, sourire aux lèvres, accourut accueillir Naruto. Celui-ci voyant le châtain prêt à lui sauter aux bras, par un mouvement rapide, il rouvrit la porte d'entrée, pivota légèrement sur le côté et avant que le garçon puisse l'enserrer dans ses bras, il le poussa hors de la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui sous le rire des trois camarades. Kiba manqua de trébucher. Maintenant, il frappait à la porte tout en criant le nom de celui qui l'a jeté dehors mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal, Kiba se rappelant qu'il avait rendez-vous chez Hinata se résigna alors à quitter les lieux.

Dans une grande chambre, Tenten était en train de détacher ses chignons pour laisser ses cheveux lâchés qu'elle compléta avec un serre-tête devant une glace. Une jeune fille accroupit, fouillait dans une armoire, tout en balançant par-dessus elle des vêtements. Elle était très blanche de peau. Ses yeux en étaient tout aussi clairs. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, lui arrivant jusqu'au ras du dos, de couleur violet-bleu. Kiba se trouvait lui aussi dans cette immense pièce, allongé sur un grand lit double. Il naviguait sur son iPhone pour se détendre, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à ses deux amies. C'est vrai quoi, comment dire à ses proches qu'il s'était fait violer et qu'il est tombé éperdument amoureux de l'un de ses agresseurs et qui de plus n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Il ne savait pas comment leur dire qu'il ne laisserait pas s'en aller le beau blond dont il s'est éprit, même si ce dernier le rejetait. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se prendre la tête avec ses deux meilleures amies et de voir l'estime, de ces dernières pour lui, baisser radicalement. En valait-il réellement la peine? N'étant pas sûr que ses sentiments soient éternels. Peut-être devrait-il leur cacher la vérité. Il n'aurait pas l'air con s'il leur dit et qu'au final le blond se révèle ne pas être son âme sœur.

C'est en naviguant sur son iPhone qu'il remarqua que dans le journal d'appel apparaissait un numéro dont il ne reconnaissait pas. De plus, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir passé cet appel. Dans ce cas, à qui appartenait ce numéro. Déterminé à comprendre le comment du pourquoi, il décida de rappeler le numéro mais ne voulant pas prendre un quelconque risque il préféra appeler en inconnu. C'est ainsi qu'il composa #31# suivi du numéro en question. Quelqu'un décrocha. Quelqu'un parla au bout du fil. Quelqu'un demanda qui était-ce. Ce quelqu'un avait une voix familière. Kiba ne connaissait pas le numéro mais il ne reconnaissait que trop bien cette voix. Sans un mot il raccrocha.

Il fixa son iPhone. Il serra l'objet entre ses mains.

_ Hinata, Tenten. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Lança Kiba.

Hinata qui était toujours accroupit, se leva et se tourna vers Kiba silencieuse, pour lui prêter oreille attentive copiée par Tenten. Dans cette immense chambre Kiba conta à ses deux meilleures amies l'immensité atroce dont il avait subit 5 jours plus tôt. Il leur conta comment il s'était fait violer. Il leur conta comment il s'était sentit mal. Enfin, il leur conta comment il est tombé amoureux. Médusées étaient les deux jeunes filles. Des larmes viennent humidifiés les yeux d'Hinata qui mit le revers de sa main tremblante devant sa bouche comme pour se retenir de crier. Tenten, bouleversée par la nouvelle ne put que fixer Kiba. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus inquiétant. Le fait que son ami se soit fait violer ou le fait que son ami soit tombé amoureux de celui qui l'avait violé.

Des larmes coulaient maintenant à flot, traçant des lignes irrégulières quasi-transparentes sur les joues de cette dernière. Les yeux rougis. Hinata s'en voulait maintenant terriblement de n'être pas venu chercher son ami. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû insister. Elle ne se le pardonnera probablement jamais. Elle se dégoûtait.

_ Est... Est-ce… Que tu te rends compte… De ce que tu viens de me dire ? Articula tant bien que mal Hinata.

Kiba s'apprêta à répondre mais fut aussitôt coupé

_ Tu viens de me dire que tu t'es fait agresser sexuellement et que tu es tombé amoureux d'un des violeurs ! S'écria-t-elle, rouge de haine et de tristesse.

Kiba voulut de nouveau prendre la parole mais n'eût pas l'occasion.

_ Oh mon Dieu. Fit Hinata étouffée par ses pleures et les mains cachant son visage mais en rien son désarroi. Qu'ai-je donc fait ?! Continua-t-elle pleurant de plus belle.

_Hinata, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Répondit Kiba en se levant du lit pour venir prendre les épaules de la demoiselle, essayant de la calmer.

Tenten leva à son tour de sa chaise et les rejoignit. Passant sa main sur le dos de Hinata également dans l'optique de la consoler. Soudain la demoiselle, s'arrêta de pleurer et sortit son téléphone portable.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Kiba redoutant la réponse.

_ J'appelle la police. Que crois-tu que je suis en train de faire ?

_ Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria le garçon en panique.

La jeune fille interrompit son action et lança un regard scandalisé envers son ami.

_ Bon sang Kiba ! Tu te rends compte de la situation ?! Ces salopards ont profité de toi et ils continuent de le faire. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre imbécile ! Réveilles toi merde ! Réprimanda-t-elle.

_ Je suis conscient de ce que je suis en train de faire. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Fit Kiba tête baissée, trop honte pour affronter le regard de ses deux amies.

Hinata voulait à ce moment fracasser tous les meubles de sa chambre. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on profite de son meilleur ami comme cela. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine et son ami qui s'enfonçait, refusant de voir la réalité en face. Elle se demandait ce que Kiba avait fait de mal pour mériter ceci. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était perdue. Elle fixait un moment son ami.

_ Okey. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux réellement. Sache que je n'approuve pas du tout. Mais mon rôle d'amie est de te soutenir. Ce que je ne ferais pas. Mais je comprends que tu sois assez grand pour décider par toi-même. Lorsque tu tomberas des nus sache également que je serais là. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Hinata savait bien que quoi qu'elle dise son ami ne l'écoutera pas. Et ces salopards ne valaient pas la peine qu'elle se dispute avec son ami d'enfance. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire maintenant c'est de veiller au loin Kiba. Sur ces mots la jeune fille sortit en pleure de la chambre. Tenten accourra à sa poursuite et se stoppa un instant pour regarder Kiba.

_ Laisse lui un peu de temps. Lança Tenten plus compréhensible avec un léger sourire pour rassurer son ami et reprit sa poursuite.

Il ne restait plus que Kiba dan la chambre. Seul. Hinata l'avait toujours chouchouté depuis la mort du père du garçon. Elle se montrait d'autant plus protectrice. Il était comme son petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eut. Il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir peiné celle-ci. Il commença donc à douter de sa décision. Un son s'échappa de son iPhone indiquant que la batterie sera bientôt à plat qu'il tenait toujours en main. Il leva la main et fixa son iPhone. Non. Il le sait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il ne le regrettera pas. Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur ces lèvres.

Dans l'appartement de Naruto et compagnie. Yahiko fidèle à lui-même était en train de jouer à la Wii mais il l'avait mit sur pause.

_ Alors ? demanda Hidan.

_ Je ne sais pas. Ca a raccroché et c'était un appel inconnu. Répondit Naruto.

Sur ces paroles, Yahiko remit en marche son jeu tandis que Naruto rangea son portable dans la poche de son pantalon.

A suivre

Chapitre suivant : Parasite

Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes en tous genre.

(1)Étant donné que je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les descriptions et tenant absolument à ce que vous voyez de quoi je parle j'ai fais un plan de l'appartement. J'enverrais le lien du plan par mp à tous les intéressé(e)s XDD.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Parasite

Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mis un commentaire ainsi que tous ceux qui ont rajouté mon histoire en favoris ou/et en alerte puisque le plus important c'est de savoir qu'on est suivit. Ensuite je veux m'excuser pour ce (énorme) retard, le fait est que j'avais à l'époque déjà écrit ce chapitre et prêt à le poster la semaine qui devait suivre le chapitre 2 mais entre temps j'ai du formater mon pc et du coup j'ai tout perdu. Le temps que je fasse réparer mon pc, après j'avais trop (trop) la flemme de réécrire ce chapitre donc j'étais partis pour le refaire dans un futur proche (xD), cependant ayant reçu encore des commentaires ainsi que des mails me prévenant qu'on a mis mon histoire en favoris et/ou en alerte, cela m'a fortement encouragée à réécrire le chapitre « au plus vite ». Cependant beaucoup d'éléments (mineurs) manquent par rapport à la première fois que j'ai écrite le chapitre 3. M'enfin bref ce que vous ne savez pas ne peut pas me faire de torts x).

Je remercie donc **Karachi-chan;** **Mephys;** **YayaJulie;** ** narutogaysex;** ainsi que **lilou** pour vos commentaire.

**Feather-of-blood** : Tout d'abord merci pour le commentaire. Ensuite c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis j'ai également l'impression d'avoir fait un Kiba un peu trop niais mais bon ce que je voulais faire justement c'était de le faire gagner en maturité au fil de l'histoire qui va tenir je pense dans les 12-15 chapitres. Donc on verra bien =)

**Missdrayrry** : Ça me va droit au cœur ton commentaire donc merci. C'est réjouissant de voir que mon histoire te plaise à ce point. J'espère juste ne pas te décevoir dans les futurs chapitres, on ne sait jamais ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1<strong>**er**** : Entretien.**

_Chapitre 3 : Parasite _

« Clak »!

« Clak »!

« Clak »!

« Clak »!

« Clak »!

Voilà ce que Kiba récoltait à chaque fois qu'il se présentait devant la porte des voyous. Durant ces 5 jours, Naruto n'a pas cessé de lui claquer la porte au nez. Cependant, pas découragé de si peu. Kiba retenta une énième fois. Il pénétra alors encore dans cette cité et coup de chance, il n'aura même pas à monter les étages et à se faire claquer la porte au nez puisque Naruto se trouvait là, en bas du bâtiment en train de laver sa voiture. Sceau d'eau remplit de produit nettoyant, éponge à la main, torse nu suant à cause de la chaleur et de l'effort, jogging rouge remonté jusqu'en haut des mollets, tongs aux pieds. Naruto frottait chaque recoin de sa caisse.

Voyant l'objet de ses fantasmes, Kiba s'immobilisa à quelques mètres du blond un court instant pour l'admirer. Il voyait les muscles saillants du blond en action sous sa peau dorée. Empoignant avec fermeté l'éponge jaune de sa grande main toute aussi virile que le reste de son corps. Ses épaules larges et les muscles du dos qui se contractaient par moment. L'éponge qu'il fit glisser de long en large de la voiture laissant des trainées moussantes s'écouler. Naruto ignorant la présence du châtain était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il ne semblait pas pâtir de la chaleur accablante, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kiba, d'autant plus sous le spectacle que Naruto lui offrait sans savoir.

Kiba s'approcha alors. Arrivé juste derrière Naruto qui n'a toujours pas sentit la présence, continuait de nettoyer avec ardeur. Kiba, yeux fermés, rapprocha son visage de ce dos robuste et respira l'odeur corporelle qui se dégageait. Il rouvrit les yeux et distingua une goutte de sueur qui partait de la nuque, descendre tout le long de cette partie de l'anatomie. Du bout de son index il retraça lentement le trajet. Du centre de la nuque jusqu'à ses côtes en passant à l'extrémité de l'omoplate gauche. Immédiatement, sous la manœuvre, Naruto se raidit en totalité. Des frissons immergèrent de son buste tout entier, dressant de plaisir les fins poils blonds de son corps si solide et pourtant, ici, si sensible.

Naruto tourna légèrement la tête et eut un sourire lorsqu'il constata que son agresseur n'était autre que Kiba. Après tout, qui d'autre cela pouvait-il être. Il n'y a que Kiba pour lui faire ce genre de chose et surtout à osé le faire. Il vaqua alors de nouveau à son nettoyage. Kiba se mit à coté de lui et passa sa main sur la voiture, main que Naruto poussa.

_ Ne touche pas à mon bébé, pédale. Fit le nettoyeur sur un ton semi-sarcastique habituel.

_ C'est la tienne ? Demanda le châtain.

_ Oui.

Aussitôt Kiba afficha une mine joyeuse et s'adossa, les bras croisés, contre la voiture au coté de Naruto qui continuait de savonner la voiture. Ce dernier, se stoppa lorsqu'il s'aperçut du grand sourire de son camarade.

_ Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureux ? Demanda Naruto intrigué.

Kiba décolla son dos mouillé de la voiture, pivota pour se mettre derrière Naruto qui le suivait du regard tournant sa tête. Le garçon retourna le blond face à lui, enserra de ses bras leurs corps et le cala contre la voiture. Il releva sa tête légèrement pour capturer du regard celui de Naruto.

_ Non, c'est juste que je viens de remarquer une chose. Fit Kiba tout enjoué.

_ Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Comme si tu voulais me gratter le dos.

Kiba pouffa sous l'absurdité des propos. Il pensait plutôt à ce que Naruto dirait quelque chose qui aurait un peu plus de connotation sexuel que « gratter le dos ». Naruto eut un léger sourire comprenant la réaction de Kiba puisque ce dernier ignorait que le blond adorait qu'on lui gratte le dos, si cela venait à se produire il fonderait comme neige au soleil de plaisir d'où la réponse du garçon.

Kiba mit sa main sur le torse de Naruto et la glissa lentement et dangereusement en direction du bas ventre de ce dernier. Celui-ci intercepta la main baladeuse pour empêcher l'avancée avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Dis donc pédale, tu en as qu'après ma queue. Fit Naruto avec un léger sourire dessiné aux lèvres.

_Bah, pourquoi crois tu que je te colle aux basques ? Répondit Kiba taquin. Et puis tu me traites de pédale mais t'en es un aussi, qui plus est fou de moi.

Le châtain approcha ses lèvres de celui du blond prêt à les sceller ensemble. Cependant, Naruto pressa l'éponge qu'il avait en main entre leur visage afin d'asperger Kiba pour stopper l'assaut de ce dernier, ce qui provoqua des picotements aux yeux ainsi qu'un crie de douleur étouffé par des injures à celui-ci qui le relâcha de ses bras, frotta ses yeux et tapa Naruto, amusé, qui rigolait de tout cœur.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement. Seuls deux personne étaient présentes. Des bruits suspicieux se faisaient entendre dans le calme venant d'une des chambres de l'appartement.

_ Allez grouille Hidan ! Fit Kisame.

Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit. Simplement vêtu d'un caleçon de couleur noir. Il avait les yeux fermés et faisait des grimaces. Hidan se trouvait allongé au dessus de lui. Lui aussi vêtu simplement d'un caleçon. Il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer son partenaire en effleurant le torse dénudé de Kisame de ses lèvres humides pour ainsi jouer avec sa patience. Sous les supplices de Kisame, un sourire de satisfaction se dessinait sur les lèvres de Hidan. Puis il déposa des baisers par-ci par là du corps musclé de l'impatient tout en alternant avec des lèchements. Il remonta jusqu'au visage de ce dernier pour coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il força l'entrée sans difficulté avec sa langue et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser avec voracité. Hidan redescendit son visage cette fois-ci se plaçant près de la bosse, qui déformait le seul tissu présent, qui en résultait de l'excitation. Il prit entre ses dents le bord du sous-vêtement et le fit glisser jusqu'aux cuisses de celui-ci. La verge libérée, vint se taper contre le nombril. Il prit alors l'érection en bouche, le faisant glisser jusqu'à la glotte, happant chaque centimètre. Puis, il remonta tout le long du sexe dressé pour ensuite le glisser de nouveau au maximum. Il joua avec le bout de sa langue en titillant le gland. Kisame poussa des soupires d'aises saccadés. Il remonta Hidan jusqu'à lui et renversa leur position. Il dégagea son caleçon qui était resté sur ses cuisses, en le balançant à travers la salle et en fit de même avec celui de Hidan.

_ Je vais te ramoner le cul tellement que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine. Fit Kisame.

_ Une semaine ? Seulement ? Provoqua le dominé.

Kisame retourna alors Hidan et l'empala de son phallus puissant d'un coup sec qui entraina au dernier un crie de douleur mélangé de plaisir. Il débuta alors de violent coup de butoirs et le sexe de Hidan, gagné par le plaisir, prit de plus en plus de volume. De plus en plus fort, Hidan gémissait et releva son torse puis tourna sa tête pour embrasser maladroitement Kisame étouffant par la même occasion leurs gémissements de plaisirs. Ensuite Kisame glissa une main sous la poitrine de Hidan et le caressa suavement. Sa jouissance ayant atteint son summum Kisame jouit en son camarade. Il se laissa écraser de tout son poids sur Hidan, reprenant un instant son souffle puis se retira, ramassa ses vêtements au sol et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose enfoiré ? Lança Hidan insatisfait.

_ Tu n'avais pas qu'à te faire défoncer par moi. Je vais prendre une douche. Amuse-toi bien tout seul. Répondis Kisame sous un ricanement.

Sur ces mots le garçon claqua la porte sous les injures du délaissé. Voila sept mois depuis que Kisame avait surpris Hidan « jouer aux petit chevaux » dans sa chambre en criant son prénom, les deux jeunes gens ne se privaient pas de s'envoyer en l'air occasionnellement. Sans sentiments à côté. Totalement platonique, du moins, du côté de Kisame.

Naruto en compagnie de Kiba, pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. La porte à peine fermée qu'elle se rouvrit de nouveau. Gaara y faisait son entrée.

_ Hidan ! Kisame ! Yahiko ! On va faire les courses ! s'écria Naruto.

_ Je peux venir ? Demanda Kiba.

_ Non. Ce n'est pas pour les petits de ton âge.

_ Je sais faire les courses. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

_ Sauf qu'à la différence de toi, quand on va faire les courses on ne paie pas. Fit Gaara.

_ Quoi vous voulez dire que vous allez…

Kiba ne continua pas sa phrase comme si le mot était un tabou ce qui amusa la galerie qui était, contrairement à lui, habitué à cela et bien pire encore.

_ Je… Je veux venir ! Tu es mon copain donc je dois t'accepter comme tu es.

Naruto rit sous l'absurdité du propos de Kiba. Kisame, cheveux encore légèrement mouillé ainsi que Hidan et Yahiko rejoignirent le salon. Naruto voyant que tout le monde était prêt, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et les invita à sortir. Seul Gaara et Kiba restèrent dans l'appartement.

3 heures plus tard.

Hidan ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, entourant de ses bras des sacs en papier marron contenant des provisions. En pénétrant dans la salle, il eût un mouvement de recul et le regard traduisant une incompréhension la plus totale. Il tourna la tête en arrière pour s'adresser à Naruto et Kisame, eux aussi les bras chargés de provisions.

_ On s'est trompé de maison ? Demanda Hidan.

Naruto ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son ami, il le poussa afin de pénétrer dans la salle. Naruto ainsi que Yahiko et Kisame à leurs tour se regardèrent, secoués par ce qu'ils constataient.

En effet l'appartement tout sale, rempli de détritus en tout genre et qui émanait des odeurs fortes suspicieuses, s'était transformé en un appartement reluisant et qui dégageait un doux parfum de cannelle et de vanille.

_ Ah vous êtes rentré juste à temps ! Fit Kiba qui ressortait de la salle de bain.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as fais à la maison ? Demanda Kisame tout en se grattant la tête.

_ A ton avis ? Estimez-vous heureux. C'était pire qu'un taudis.

Les quatre nouveaux venus toisèrent la salle. Ils n'en revenaient pas que leur appartement soit aussi propre.

_ Pendant votre absence j'ai fait aussi griller quelque brochette de calamar. Et j'ai même eut le temps de passer le monde 6 dans Mario bros.

Immédiatement Kisame courut vers la cuisine pour manger tandis que Yahiko accourut vers sa console.

_ Oh trop cool ! Ça fait un mois que j'essaye de passer le monde 5 sans succès ! S'écria Yahiko enjoué.

En réalité, Gaara avait filé quelques tuyaux à Kiba pour l'aider à se faire accepter plus facilement dans le groupe. Pour Kisame où la nourriture représentait quelque chose d'encore plus précieuse que l'or et Yahiko qui était accroc aux consoles de jeux, ceci était une tâche plutôt facile de conquérir leur cœur. Quant à Hidan, qui s'en foutait de tout, ne posait aucun problème. Par contre pour conquérir celui de Naruto c'était une autre paire de manche.

Gaara rejoignit à son tour le salon.

_ Eh Naruto ! Y' a un problème avec la wifi. Je n'arrive plus à me connecter. Lança Gaara, son ordinateur portable à la main.

_C'est normal j'ai changé le mot de passe.

_ Quoi ? Bah pourquoi ?

_ Comme ça. Donne.

Gaara tendit le pc portable à Naruto qui composa le mot de passe en toute discrétion et le redonna à son ami qui le reprit.

_ C'est quoi le mot de passe ? Demanda Gaara.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

_ Bien sûr que si, quand ça se déconnecte j'aurais besoin.

_ Dans ce cas tu me le repasseras que je te connecte dessus.

_ Quoi ? Il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi avoir changé de mot de passe et pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

_ Bon, ne me les casses pas. Si t'es pas content tant pis.

Gaara était dans la confusion la plus totale. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du blond.

Kiba se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

_ Vous devriez aérer l'appartement plus souvent. Lança-t-il tout en jetant un œil en bas du bâtiment et une scène retint son attention.

En bas, un homme qui devait bien avoir plus de la cinquantaine, d'une taille imposante, de longs cheveux blancs attachés, vêtu d'une chemise rouge et d'un pantalon d'intérieur en jersey sans doute de pur coton, était en train de se faire malmener par deux jeunes. Un bandana noir recouvrait la tête des deux jeunes. L'un était châtain, vêtu d'un jean froissé et troué par endroit, d'une chemise rouge sang tandis que le second était brun, vêtu d'un jogging blanc ainsi qu'un gilet à capuche marron.

Kiba regardait la scène avec stupeur, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait agresser de la sorte une personne âgée. Naruto porté par la curiosité, rejoignit Kiba pour observer la scène. Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge du blond lorsqu'il vit ce qui se passait, Kiba tourna la tête pour lancer un regard interrogateur au garçon.

_ C'est Jiraya. Ce n'est pas son jour de chance on dirait. Dit Naruto. Le vieux qui s'amuse à mettre de la musique tellement fort que ça réveillerait bien les morts.

_ Il se fait tabasser par qui cette fois ci ? Interrogea Hidan tout en inspectant le frigo à présent rempli de divers nourriture.

_ Par Genma et Hayate.

Kiba recula de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit et sortit.

_Hey ! Tu vas où comme ça ? Questionna le blond.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'il va aller se mêler de la bagarre. Dit Hidan.

Immédiatement Naruto, Hidan ainsi que Kisame sortirent eux aussi de l'appartement.

Arrivé en bas, Kiba s'immobilisa un instant pour regarder la scène. Les dénommés Genma et Hayate continuèrent de donner des coups de pieds sur le vieux qui était allongé et recroquevillé.

_ Hey ! Arrêtez !

Les deux malfaiteurs s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent légèrement pour voir qui était le pauvre inconscient qui a osé leur donner des ordres.

_ T'es qui toi ? Demanda Hayate.

_ Je m'appelle Kiba et…

Kiba ne put finir sa phrase puisque ses deux interlocuteurs recommencèrent déjà à donner de violent coups de pied au pauvre homme parterre.

_ Je vous ai dis d'arrêter ! Lança Kiba qui se rapprocha de l'agression pour agripper l'épaule de Genma, lorsque ce dernier se retourna, Kiba en profita pour lui en décoller une.

Hayate choqué, arrêta ses coups tandis que Genma rouge de colère agrippa le col de Kiba et le souleva. Kiba, sur la pointe des pieds, essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte.

_ Très bien alors on va te refaire le portrait à monsieur le justicier de la cité. Grinça Genma.

_ Tu touches au môme c'est moi qui va te refaire ta petite gueule de sorte à ce que même ta maman ne pourras pas te reconnaître.

Les garçons tournèrent la tête et virent Kisame en train de craquer les os de ses doigts de main et qui tortillait son cou de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche pour craquer les os de sa nuque. A sa droite se trouvait Naruto et à sa gauche Hidan.

_ Qui nous voilà ? Les 4 fantastiques. Ou est passé le quatrième de la bande ? Ce bouseux de Yahiko. Lança ironiquement Hayate.

_ C'est mon cousin que tu traites de bouseux ? Demanda Naruto en croisant ses bras tout en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Relâchez-le. Ordonna Hidan

_ Sinon quoi ?

_ Alors vous êtes deux et nous on est trois. On a l'avantage du nombre. Remarqua Hidan.

Le temps semblait se figer. Hayate et Genma sans un mot regardait les trois nouveaux venus qui en faisaient de même. Contraint, Genma relâcha son emprise, pas sans avoir juré puis quitta les lieux avec son confrère tout en se défiant du regard avec Kisame. Quant à Kiba, il accourra vers l'homme à terre pour le relever et fut surpris par la taille immense de l'homme qui devait mesurer un peu plus de deux mètre.

Une fois le danger écarté, les trois garçons rentrèrent chez eux tandis que Kiba proposa au vieil homme de le raccompagner chez lui.

Arrivé à la maison du vieil homme, il constata avec étonnement le nombre de photo d'une jeune femme avec une poitrine d'une opulence peu commune et les cheveux blonds accroché sur tous les murs de la pièce. Le maitre des lieux proposa du thé à son invité pour le remercier entre autre de s'être interposé. De fil en aiguille Jiraya raconta son histoire à Kiba. Il lui conta comment sa femme, Tsunade, ou plutôt son ex-femme l'avait quittée pour son meilleur ami Orochimaru. Il l'avait à l'époque négligé pour le travail et demandait toujours à son meilleur ami de tenir compagnie à la pauvre femme qui ont petit à petit a vu naître entre eux des sentiments amoureux. Depuis, il s'en veut toujours amèrement et ne peut extérioriser cette peine que par la musique. C'est ce pourquoi il met de la musique à l'eau de rose à fond. Ensuite c'est au tour de Kiba de lui raconter son histoire. Bien sûr, il a préféré passer sur le détail du comment Naruto et lui se sont connu. Il lui a juste raconté qu'il en était fou amoureux et qu'en ce moment même il était en mission : celui de faire fondre le cœur de glace du beau blond.

Les minutes passèrent. Cela faisait près d'une heure et demie qu'ils étaient là en train de papoter. Constatant l'heure tardive Kiba préféra prendre congé et décida de retourner chez Naruto pour y rester dormir pour la nuit. Il sonna à sa porte et Naruto vint ouvrir tout en barrant immédiatement le chemin de l'étranger en positionnant son bras sur l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Demanda Naruto sous un air blasé.

_ Je peux dormir chez vous ?

_ Non.

_ Comment ça non ?

_ Non c'est non.

Kiba s'apprêta à lui donner toutes les raisons du monde pour convaincre le maitre des lieux à accepter sa requête mais vit Gaara derrière Naruto qui lui faisait de grand mouvement de main. Naruto voyant qu'il n'avait plus l'attention de Kiba, suivit son regard et tourna sa tête en arrière pour voir qu'est ce que Kiba regardait. Immédiatement Gaara regarda le plafond qui était subitement devenu très intéressant, puis Naruto reporta son regard sur Kiba.

_OK. Lança Kiba.

_ « Ok » ? Reprit le blond étonné que pour une fois le châtain ne semble vouloir exprimer une quelconque résistance.

_ Ok. Répéta Kiba plus déterminé.

Le blond referma la porte d'entrée tout doucement tout en ne quittant pas du regard Kiba.

_ Tu devrais le laisser dormir ici. Lança Gaara.

_ Jamais de la vie. Faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite sinon il va prendre l'habitude et se croire chez lui. Répondit Naruto.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord c'est un type bien. Pas vrai Yahiko ?

_ Ah ça oui ! Répondit-il tout en jouant à Mario bros.

_ Quel hypocrite. T'en fais quoi du « Parasite qui faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite avant qu'il s'incruste sans même qu'on s'en rende compte » ? Cita Naruto les dires de Yahiko.

_ Ça c'était avant qu'il m'aide à débloquer le monde 6 de mon jeu !

Naruto tenta de trouver du soutien auprès de Kisame mais le voyant manger avec délice les brochettes de calamars grillés que Kiba avait cuisiné tantôt il sut que c'était peine perdue.

_ Ma parole vous êtes tous des putains de vendus !

_ Je te ferais dire que c'est à cause de toi si ce petit nous colle aux basques. Et puis, toi non plus tu ne veux pas qu'il rentre chez lui ce soir.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce qu'il a contrarié Genma et Hayate. Ils seront sans doute là dehors, avec le reste de la bande, en train de l'attendre pour lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse amochir sa jolie petite gueule d'ange.

_ Vas te faire foutre ! Je n'en ai rien à battre et je ne suis pas responsable de lui ! Lança Naruto avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous un claquement de porte.

_ Un. Dit Gaara

_ Deux. Poursuivit Yahiko.

_ Et trois. Finit Kisame avec la bouche pleine.

La porte de la chambre se rouvrit brusquement et Naruto jura un « Fais chier ! », qui provoqua un rire dans la salle. Puis il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et trouva Kiba devant l'ascenseur.

_ Tu fous quoi ? Demanda Naruto.

_ Ça ne se voit pas ? J'attends l'ascenseur puisque tu ne veux pas de moi.

_ Ça va. On se croirait dans « Les misérables ». Rentre. Juste pour cette nuit !

Aussitôt Kiba accourut dans l'appartement. Naruto quant à lui observait l'ascenseur et remarqua une chose bien étrange.

_ Kiba ?

_ Oui ? Répondit l'interpellé qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre du blond.

_ Le bouton d'ascenseur… Tu n'as pas appuyé le bouton d'ascenseur.

_ Ah bon ? Feinta Kiba qui pénétra dans la chambre en balançant au passage un clin d'œil à Gaara qui le lui rendit.

Naruto eut un sourire puis referma la porte d'entrée pour ensuite rejoindre Kiba.

A suivre…

* * *

><p>Avant de me frapper et de m'insulter pour ce chapitre court et où rien de bien intéressant ne se passe, voir rien d'intéressant carrément XD alors que j'ai mis si longtemps à le poster. Je tenais à vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera bien plus intéressant et que ce chapitre était nécessaire en tant que transition mais aussi pour comprendre un peu mieux la suite de l'histoire ! =)<p>

Ensuite je m'excuse pour **narutogaysex**. Toi qui m'avait demandé plus de lemon et là y'en a qu'un et mini lemon et qui plus est n'est pas entre Naruto et Kiba. Je te promets que je me rattraperais dans le chapitre 4 ! =P

J'essayerai de poster le chapitre suivant dans une semaine, 2semaines maxi !

Chapitre suivant : A sens unique.


	4. Chapitre 4 : A sens Unique

Je remercie **Yaya-Julie** **missdrayrry** **PerSonNee **; **Feather-of-Blood **et** You-La** pour leur commentaire ^^

**Gesshoku-Makkura : **Ah ouais carrément tu as compté les semaines XD. Merci en tout cas de l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fiction =)

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1<strong>**er**** : Entretien.**

Chapitre 4 : A sens unique.

Sur le lit dormaient à point fermé Naruto ainsi que Kiba.

Naruto était allongé sur le torse tandis que Kiba sur le dos. Petit à petit le blond émergea de son sommeil.

Il voulut s'étirer mais ses mouvements furent restreints, lui rappelant qu'il y avait une autre personne qui occupait l'espace du lit et cette pensée lui arracha un léger grognement de mécontentement. Étant un model simple, le lit leur suffisait tout juste, à condition bien sûr qu'ils ne bougeaient pas trop. Naruto était nu avec les fesses à l'air, ayant pour seul tissu un drap en coton blanc qui recouvrait une partie de ses fessiers ainsi que tout le bas du torse de Kiba qui avait monopolisé le ¾ du drap.

La sensation rugueuse de l'étoffe éveilla l'appétit sexuel du jeune blond qui commença alors de lentes frictions. Il serra un peu plus son oreiller sous ses doigts, le collant davantage à son visage, les yeux plissés. Il écarta les jambes, plissait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa jambe gauche poussant un peu plus Kiba vers le même côté, ce qui ne semblait pas le réveiller. Il commença à onduler son bassin, le dos courbé. Sous le frottement, son sexe qui était déjà en semi-érection à son réveil, prenait un peu plus d'ampleur à chaque poussée. La sensation du tissu sur sa verge et ses testicules était divinement bonne. Sa respiration se faisait haletante. Il continuait encore et encore à frotter son sexe de la sorte, faisant grincer légèrement le lit. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Kiba qui dormait toujours sans pour autant arrêter son manège. Au bout d'un certain temps, le paroxysme du plaisir était très proche. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement afin de ne pas jouir trop tôt. Il voulait faire perdurer le plaisir. Après avoir repris sa respiration, il se mit sur le dos, plaça ses jambes sur le drap et prit son érection avec sa main droite pour ensuite le branler frénétiquement, tête tournée vers Kiba toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Il se caressa suavement son torse avec sa main gauche en respirant avec effort. Puis il recouvra ses boules de sa main gauche pour les masser tandis que la main droite continuait toujours de branler la puissante verge complètement réveillée. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, laissant même quelques gémissements rauques s'échapper cependant il en voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas jouir de la sorte. Il passa alors sa main gauche sur le torse dénudé de Kiba, le caressa de haut en bas, ne s'arrêtant jamais de se masturber. Il dégagea le drap au sol et descendit sa main baladeuse jusqu'au sexe du dormeur et le palpa, massa de plus en plus fort à travers le boxer qui le faisait prendre de plus en plus de volume allant jusqu'à réveiller Kiba ce qui n'empêcha pas « l'agresseur » de s'arrêter. Dans le feu de l'action Naruto s'était demandé s'il devait « embêter » Kiba qui dormait juste pour se satisfaire sexuellement mais il s'était dit que de toute manière le châtain squattait bien chez lui et se morfondait bien dans SON lit donc Kiba pouvait bien lui rendre ce petit service. Kiba maintenant réveillé, l'air de rien, se frotta légèrement l'œil droite avec sa main puis releva son torse juste assez pour venir remplacer la main droite de Naruto de la sienne. Maintenant, Kiba masturbait Naruto qui ce dernier lui rendait la pareil, la main sous le boxer. Naruto essayait de rattraper le retard de Kiba en lui masturbant ardemment sans laisser de répit au pauvre Kiba. C'est-à-dire que Naruto, ayant commencé à se branler lui-même plus tôt, était déjà proche de la jouissance et s'il voulait faire jouir Kiba au même timing que lui il devait alors accélérer la cadence. Cependant il était déjà bien trop près de la jouissance. Son corps entier s'électrisa de plaisir le poussant à rentrer ses omoplates, à bomber son torses tout en poussant des gémissements rocailleux. Kiba sentit, sous sa main qui enserrait toujours le sexe, la verge qui tressaillait tout en libérant de puissant jet blanchâtre trop longtemps emprisonné qui macula son torse et même un peu le visage de Kiba qui se trouvait sur la trajectoire. Kiba l'essuya du revers de sa main tandis que Naruto bouche entrouverte essayait de reprendre sa respiration tout en soupirant d'aise avec la tête relevé sur l'oreiller. Il passa son bras droit sur la nuque de Kiba l'obligeant à s'allonger contre lui puis il l'embrassa avant de le rallonger sur le lit. Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, le blond releva à son tour un peu son torse pour finir le travail tandis que Kiba dressa légèrement la tête pour pouvoir embrasser Naruto. Il entreprit des mouvements de va et vient avec sa main droite sur le sexe gonflé et souffrant de plaisir de Kiba. La respiration devenu de plus en plus saccadé, les yeux fermés très fort, trop prit par l'approche imminente de la jouissance il ne prenait même plus la peine de rendre le baiser de Naruto qui, ce dernier, persistait à l'embrasser et à masturber son compagnon. De violent spasme de plaisir parcourut Kiba et Naruto sentit ce qu'avait sentit tantôt Kiba : le sexe du partenaire frémir de long en large en libérant sa semence naturelle tâchant le torse imberbe.

Dans le salon Hidan, Kisame ainsi que Gaara étaient déjà affalés sur le sofa en train de regarder la télé. Synchro, les trois têtes se tournèrent à l'arrière lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Naruto s'ouvrir. Kiba sortit en premier temps pour aller directement ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain pour y pénétrer et fermer la porte derrière lui, suivit de Naruto qui rejoignit le salon et s'assit à la table à manger où une pile de lettre recouvrait la surface.

_ Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à voir quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto lui-même rentrer et sortir de cette chambre. Dit Gaara juste assez fort pour que seul Kisame et Hidan l'entendent. Ils approuvèrent ce que Gaara venait de dire en hochant la tête en même temps.

Naruto, assis et coudes posés sur la table se frottait de ses deux mains le visage avant de se gratter la tempe avec sa main gauche et de l'autre il prenait une par une les lettres. Il jetait un coup d'œil rapide et le balançait aussitôt un peu plus loin sur la table. Il se re-frotta énergiquement le visage avec ses deux mains et pris en main une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit. Il tenait maintenant en main la quittance du loyer avant de le balancer un peu plus loin sur la table aussi. Il se laissa s'adosser contre sa chaise. Il réfléchit à comment il allait cette fois se débrouiller avec le loyer et passa de ses doigts de la main gauche sur le bas de son visage en partant de l'extrémité entre le bas de son oreille droite et son visage jusqu'au centre du menton comme il avait pour l'habitude de faire quand soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement laissant un Kiba, débouler devant le salon, nu avec pour seul « vêtement » une serviette blanche qu'il tenait en main cachant tout juste ce que pudeur exige, sous les yeux ébahis de Hidan, Kisame et Garra. Quant à Naruto, exaspéré du comportement de Kiba, soupira profondément en fermant les yeux.

_ I… Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude ! Déclara Kiba ne se souciant aucunement de sa tenue indécente.

Yahiko sortit de la chambre et vit Kiba nu juste à l'entrée du corridor, dos tourné face à lui, il sortit dans le salon et mit une petite tape aux fesses à Kiba au passage.

_Oups désolé, j'avais oublié que c'était de la propriété privée. Lança Yahiko tout en regardant Naruto avant de rejoindre les autres sur le sofa.

_Ça va faire deux mois qu'on n'a pas payé. Va falloir le faire sinon après ils vont nous couper l'électricité et Yahiko ne pourra plus jouer à la Wii. Fit Gaara.

Cette phrase résonna comme un requiem dans l'esprit de Yahiko qui lança immédiatement un regard de détresse à Naruto.

_Kiba retourne te doucher. Dit Naruto énervé.

_Mais…

_ Retourne te doucher ! Lui coupa sèchement l'énervé.

Kiba s'exécuta puis Naruto poussa un énième soupire. Ils avaient bien du souci à se faire et pour combler le tout Naruto n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement à une solution. Le blond tâta son entrejambe et fit un « Génial » ironique en constatant la dureté que ça a prit à cause de Kiba qui n'avait rien d'autre trouvé de mieux à faire que de sortir dans le salon en tenu d'Adam alors que le blond était censé chercher une solution pour payer la quittance de loyer mais maintenant il n'arrivait plus rien à penser d'autre que Kiba. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers ses colocataires, constatant qu'ils avaient l'air plus ou moins absorbés par la télé, il se leva de sa chaise pour ainsi pénétrer dans la salle de bain que Kiba n'avait visiblement pas prit la peine de verrouiller.

Entré dans la pièce, Kiba ne le vit pas tout de suite et pour cause : le jeune homme sous la douche était en train de s'asperger à petite goutte d'eau froide en battant le jet d'eau de la pomme de douche accrochée en hauteur sur son corps et son visage à l'aide de ses deux mains avec les yeux fermés en espérant passer outre de la froideur de l'eau. Naruto fut amusé par le spectacle avant de verrouiller la porte et de pénétrer dans la baignoire ce qui alerta Kiba d'une présence autrui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Questionna naïvement Kiba.

_ Tu voulais un peu de chaleur non ? Répondit Naruto.

Après la phrase d'accroche, il se jeta sur Kiba en l'embrassant voracement, plaquant le dos de se dernier contre le mur glaciale en carrelage bleu foncé. Le jet d'eau tapait de plein fouet le dos robuste du blond mouillant le tee-shirt rouge qu'il portait, changeant la couleur en rouge foncé ainsi que le short blanc de ce dernier qui devient peu à peu transparent laissant apparaitre son boxer noir à travers le tissu. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser quand Kiba mit fin a baiser.

_ Quelque chose me dit que ta mission « réchauffer Kiba » sera mieux réussie si tu ôtais tes vêtements.

Naruto sourit puis prit le bas de son haut en croisant les bras le long du corps et les releva, enlevant ainsi le vêtement pour dévoiler au grand jour son torse musclé avant de balancer le tissu à travers la salle qui s'écrasa lourdement contre le sol. Kiba scruta le torse parfait et dénudé. Il passa doucement sa main droite dessus, de haut en bas que Naruto observait le tracé invisible puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau fougueusement.

Dans le salon les quatre garçons regardaient toujours la télé.

_ Où est passé Naruto ? Demanda Kisame.

_ Sûrement dans la chambre en train de se casser la tête à trouver une solution pour le loyer. Répondit Gaara.

Prit par les tensions sexuelles ambiantes, la température très bas de l'eau ne préoccupait même plus Kiba. Naruto se décala d'un peu plus de Kiba et se caressa le torse, tête semi-baissée et semi-penchée pour regarder Kiba qui observait le manège avec délectation. Naruto rentra sa main dans son short et boxer pour empoigner le sexe prisonnier et raide en poussant des soupirs d'aises avec une inspiration soutenu et le torse bombé pour exciter d'avantage le voyeur. Celui-ci vint embrasser langoureusement le blond que ce dernier le colla de nouveau contre le mur glacé. Ils jouèrent avec la langue de l'autre encore et encore. Leur corps mouillés s'entremêlaient. Kiba ne cessait de caresser de ses mains le dos de son partenaire tout en l'embrassant. Il rentra une main sous le short du blond pour caresser ses fessiers fermes tandis que Naruto releva la jambe droite de Kiba avec son bras droit. Leur sexe dressé de plaisir, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, obligeaient les deux amants à pousser des grognements étouffés. Naruto décida de retirer son short, aidé de Kiba, trop pressé par l'excitation. Ils enlevèrent donc plus ou moins maladroitement les derniers tissus du blond que celui-ci jeta au sol. Quand Naruto voulut re-plaquer ses lèvre fiévreuses contre celles de Kiba il fut repoussé par ce dernier.

_ On est venu pour se doucher non ? Lança Kiba tout plein d'insinuation. Faisons ça comme il se doit.

Sans pour autant se décoller du corps de Naruto, Kiba prit le bloc de savon en main et le glissa lentement du côté du cou du blond jusqu'à ses abdominaux puis il continua de le faire coulisser un peu partout sur le torse qui entraina des soupires d'aises de ce dernier. Le blond releva ses bras et les mit au dessus de la tête de Kiba, contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux et colla son front contre celui du châtain en inclinant légèrement la tête vers le bas, étant plus grand que son partenaire. Kiba continua de passer le bloc sur le torse puis le dos et il le passa du long de la côte droite en montant jusqu'à l'aisselle finement poilu et passa le bloc sur sa main gauche pour en faire de même de ce côté. Yeux toujours fermés et front toujours collé contre celui de Kiba, Naruto passa furtivement sa langue sur ses propres lèvres comme pour les humidifier. Le châtain leva les yeux pour regarder les yeux clos du blond et se décolla du front, ce qui fit ouvrir petit à petit les yeux de ce dernier. Kiba se baissa lentement et se mit à genou. Il traina le bloc sur les jambes recouvertes de fins poiles, puis le passa sur les genoux et à l'intérieur des cuisses procurant toujours plus de plaisir à Naruto qui poussait des soupirs lents et respirait avec attention pour se contenir, comme si à tout moment, ce long instant de tendresse marqué par les préliminaires cherchant à accroître toujours un peu plus le désir sexuel de son partenaire pouvait se transformer soudainement en une baise sauvage à en faire hurler de plaisir. Kiba continuait donc à savonner avec précaution Naruto et se figea avant de prendre en bouche le sexe raide de plaisir tout en savonnant les fessiers rebondies de ce dernier. Naruto, les bras toujours relevés et appuyés contre le mur, appréciait chaque aller et venu que Kiba faisait avec sa bouche sur sa verge. Quant à Kiba, il goutait à ce sexe à la fois brulant de plaisir et glacé par l'eau froide que la pomme de douche n'a cessé de faire couler. Il poussait même quelques gémissements accentuant le plaisir du blond qui le copia. Il suçait, léchait, embrassait ce membre turgescent ainsi que les boules. Jouant parfaitement avec sa langue. Il faisait monter toujours le plaisir du blond à un cran au-dessus ce qui entrainait le sien aussi. Il finit par stopper la manœuvre et remonta lentement en prenant soin de lécher tout le long du torse au passage et en masturbant avec le savon en main la verge tantôt sucée. Il vint embrasser alors Naruto tout en savonnant de nouveau le torse propre de celui-ci.

_ Maintenant c'est à ton tour de me savonner. Murmura Kiba en lui tendant le bloc avec les yeux emplis de désir.

_ Je connais un moment plus rapide et économe. Fit Naruto avec un air taquin avant de prendre le bloc de savon et de le balancer au sol. Décidément tout ce qui passer entre les mains du blond se retrouvait jeté au sol.

Naruto prit sauvagement Kiba que ce dernier s'y accrocha en croisant ses jambes sur les hanches du blond. Ils s'embrassaient avec brutalité avec leur langue qui essayait de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Maintenant le « Savon-Humain » se déhanchait frottant son torse et ses parties contre ceux de Kiba afin de lui passer de son savon. Kiba, les bras qui entouraient la nuque de Naruto vint caresser le dos de ce dernier récoltant ainsi le savon. Dos contre le mur, soulevé par les bras puissant de Naruto et jambes accrochés à la hanche du blond, Kiba interrompit le baiser pour incliner sa tête afin de frotter maladroitement et suavement son cou contre celui de Naruto dans l'optique de savonner cette partie. Le blond tourna avec son bras gauche la pomme de douche accrochée de façon à ce qu'il fasse abattre son jet d'eau sur eux de plein fouet pour ainsi bien rincer le savon tout en continuant à s'embrasser et à balader ses mains sur le corps du châtain. Il plaça ensuite son sexe gonflé à l'entré de l'antre de Kiba.

_ J'y pense, depuis la dernière fois, ça va être la première fois que je vais de nouveau t'enculer.

_ Très romantique. Répondit ironiquement Kiba. Pour seule réponse, Naruto laissa un léger rire étouffé s'échapper.

La main tenant toujours son sexe, il le fit pénétrer tout doucement dans l'antre qui a été préalablement lubrifié avec un doigt savonneux. Néanmoins Kiba se contractait.

_ Détend toi. Ça va te faire du bien. Mumura le blond.

Kiba n'eût autre choix que de se détendre. Petit à petit tandis que la verge s'enfonçait davantage en lui. Naruto s'immobilisa pour ainsi laisser Kiba s'habituer à l'intrusion et commença ses poussées. Le châtain sentait la verge s'enfoncer en lui et faire des vas et vient de plus en plus rapides.

-Tu es si serré. Murmura chaudement Naruto au creux de l'oreille de Kiba.

Trop prit par le plaisir, celui-ci ne put répondre. Le blond continuait ses déhanchement de plus en plus fort allant jusqu'à faire gémir de plaisir Kiba, il l'embrassa pour étouffer les cries et le châtain griffa le long du dos de son partenaire laissant des marques rougeâtres au passage. Le blond s'immobilisa, les fessiers contractés à leurs maximums, enfoncé au plus profond de Kiba, ce dernier sentit la verge frémir en lui tout en se déversant sous un râle de plaisir. Doucement, le blond se retira de Kiba puis ils s'embrassèrent pour la énième fois. Kiba n'ayant pas encore jouit, Naruto se mit à genou et serra la verge toujours en érection du châtain de ses douces lèvres et entreprit des mouvements de va et vient. Kiba ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'instant, la bouche ouverte. Le blond lui faisait perdre pieds. A présent, Naruto fut le premier à l'avoir embrasser, sucer et pénétrer. Il est sa première fois dans tous les plans. Il est aussi le premier homme à l'avoir fait tomber raide amoureux. Jugeant par l'expression du visage e Kiba et les gémissements, Naruto sut qu'il était prêt à jouir, il retira sa bouche de la verge et finit le travail à la main, en deux mouvement Kiba jouit à son tour maculant l'épaule du blond de sa semence. Naruto se releva face à Kiba et passa sa main sur les cheveux mouillé du châtain qui vint par la suite sceller leurs lèvres ensemble. Peu après ils se lavèrent en bonne et due forme avant de sortir de la baignoire et de se nettoyer l'un pour l'autre avec la serviette blanche.

Kiba sortit en premier de la salle de bain pour rejoindre le salon suivit de Naruto.

_Vous avez fait quoi dans la salle de bain ? Demanda interloqué Hidan.

_ Quoi ? On n'a pas le droit de faire l'amour dans la salle de bain ? Lança Kiba.

_ Tirer son coup. Reprit Naruto.

Le blond s'assit de nouveau à la table où croulait des lettres en tout genre tandis que Kiba se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Gaara accompagne moi jusqu'à la sortie de la cité. Fit Kiba avec une main déjà sur la poignée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kiba, surpris par sa demande.

_ Ah on t'a raconté ? Demanda Hidan.

_ Raconté quoi ?

_ Pour la bande à Hayate. Qu'ils aiment coincer des jeunes la nuit tombée, vers 22 heures, près du bâtiment C et qu'ils ont depuis envoyés pas moins de 6 personnes à l'hôpital. C'est bien pour ça que tu demandes à ce que Gaara t'accompagnes ? Parce que tu as peur de croiser leur route.

Kiba sembla avoir un temps de réflexion.

_ Euh oui… Oui. Gaara m'a raconté ! C'est bien pour ça oui. Affirma Kiba d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

_ Moi qui croyait que t'étais insouciant. Tu ne l'es peut-être pas après tout. Lança Hidan d'un ton moqueur.

Gaara semblait complètement perdu mais se leva quand même du sofa avec hésitation et partit rejoindre Kiba devant la porte.

_ C'est nouveau ça ? Lança Naruto.

_ De ? Répondit Kiba.

_ Partir sans même qu'on ait eut besoin de te pousser à la sortie.

_ Ahahah. Fit Kiba ironiquement. Oui benh fort heureusement pour toi je ne serais plus là pour te faire chier pendant un certain temps.

_Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai mes examens.

_ Combien de temps ? Demanda Naruto avec un air plus sérieux.

_Pourquoi ? Je vais te manquer ? Demanda Kiba d'un air taquin qui eût pour seul réponse un roulement des yeux du blond.

Kiba invita donc Gaara à sortir avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Gaara voulut parler mais Kiba l'arrêta, lui faisant signe d'attendre. Arrivé en bas du bâtiment, Kiba daigna donner une explication à Gaara.

_ Voilà, j'ai parlé avec le père de Hinata, celle dont je t'ai dis que son père est le directeur de l'école Juken. Ça n'a pas était facile mais j'ai réussis à t'obtenir une place pour l'an prochain.

Gaara qui en début de phrase avait pratiquement deviné la suite avait déjà commencé à écarquiller les yeux avec un sourire naissant et là il sautait carrément de joie.

_ Mon dieu ! Tu es génial ! S'exclama Gaara plus que ravi.

_ Et donc apparemment il m'a envoyé le formulaire d'inscription et toute les paperasses sur mon adresse mail. Il me faut donc les imprimer. On se donne rendez-vous aux Starbucks, le tout nouveau qui vient d'ouvrir. Disons vers 17h30 ?

_ Ça roule pour 17h30 !

Sur ces dires, ils se quittèrent.

Kiba était allongé sur un grand lit double en compagnie de Tenten.

_ Alors il est comment ? Raconte. Demanda Tenten.

_ Il est blond, il a des épaules de déménageur, la peau bronzé et des fessiers en béton. Fit Kiba qui rigola sur sa dernière description qui entraina celui aussi de Tenten.

_ Et vous avez déjà… ? Je veux dire bien sûr vu la façon dont vous vous êtes connu mais après ? Vous l'avez refait ?

_ Ouais et c'était super ! Dit fièrement Kiba.

Kiba, allongé, se mit de coté pour venir murmurer des choses au creux de l'oreille de Tenten, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un pourrait surprendre leur conversation. Kiba se remit à sa position initiale tout en souriant et Tenten grimaça.

_ Ew, t'as pas honte ? Lança accusatrice Tenten.

_Moi ? Répondit Kiba choqué. Tu veux continuer à écouter la suite ou pas alors ? Demanda Kiba qui savait déjà la réponse. Pour réponse la jeune demoiselle rentra ses lèvres à l'intérieur, coupable. Alors qui c'est qui n'a pas honte maintenant ? Demanda le châtain avant de venir à nouveau murmurer à l'oreille de Tenten ses ébats avec le blond qui faisaient défiler toute sorte d'expression faciale de la jeune fille, allant de inquiète à amusée. Les heures tournèrent et Kiba qui avait rendez-vous avec Gaara ne vit pas l'heure tourner.

17h07

_ Mince !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Tenten un tantinet contrariée que Kiba a stoppé son « récit érotique ».

_ Je t'avais dis que j'avais rendez-vous avec un certain Gaara pour lui passer les dossiers d'inscription à 17h30 au Starbucks qui vient d'ouvrir. Je suis grave en retard. Tu crois que si je cours maintenant je vais y arriver ?

_Bien sûr que non ! En plus à cette heure-ci le bus ne passe que toutes les une demi heure. Lança Tenten.

A vrai dire, si Kiba courrait dès maintenant, il y arriverait tout au plus avec 10 min de retard. Tenten le savait bien cependant, égoïstement, voulant à tout prix que Kiba continu à lui raconter ses ébats sexuels avec le blond, elle a décidée de décourager le châtain à aller à son rendez-vous.

_ Comment vais-je faire ?

Tenten prit son portable et appela Hinata.

_ Oui ?

_Hinata, on a besoin de toi. Voilà le topo. Kiba a rendez-vous avec un certain Gaara. Tu sais ? Celui que ton père va pistonner pour rentrer à Juken. Bref, il a envoyé les dossiers d'inscription dans la boite mail de Kiba. Tu connais son mot de passe, tu y vas, tu les imprime et tu vas au nouveau Starbucks pour lui passer à 17h30 ! Sans faute.

_ Attend ! Te fiche tu de moi ? Je ne sais même pas comment est ce Gaara.

_Il est très moche, à une tête de demeuré, très facilement reconnaissable. On te laisse ! A plus ! Enchaina Tenten avant de raccrocher au nez Hinata.

Hinata soupira avant de s'exécuter. Après tout elle habitait à deux pas du nouveau Starbucks. N'ayant rien à faire, prendre un peu d'air n'est pas plus mal se dit-elle. Elle imprima toutes les paperasses avant de les coincer avec un trombone et de mettre le tout dans une grande enveloppe marron qu'elle mit dans son sac à main.

17h23

Gaara, assis près des vitres avec un cookie devant lui, regardait les passants pour s'occuper. Le cœur battant très fort, ne tenant pas en place. Cette occasion était tellement précieuse à ses yeux qu'il attendait là depuis 16h de l'après-midi. Dès l'âge de 13 ans, il savait déjà ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard. Il savait exactement où est ce qu'il voudrait être dans 30 ans. Ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Il savait que le chemin pour y parvenir ne sera pas facile. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui allait marquer le début de son accomplissement. Mais, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, entre autre de trouver l'école de ses rêves il allait trouver la fille de ses rêves.

C'est alors que Hinata pénétra dans l'enceinte du café. Gaara qui s'apprêtait à croquer un bout de son cookie se figea. La bouche ouverte et la main tremblante. Son cœur manqua un battement ou deux. Il ne voyait plus que cette fille de couleur de peau aussi blanche que la neige qui contrastait avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Son cœur semblait s'arrêter mais pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, c'était même tout le contraire, il battait très fort… trop fort. Il retint sa respiration. Cette fille qui portait à la perfection une robe à la base échancrée et bordée de volant mettant en valeur ses superbes jambes blanche, portant un sac à main Dior, faisait la queue pour prendre sa commande. - C'est une honte, une fille aussi belle qu'elle, ne devrait pas faire la queue - Pensa Gaara. Le jeune homme se recoiffa discrètement. Il dézippa son pull pensant incertain que ça ferait plus classe. Puis il remonta le zip en ayant décidé que ça le ferait mieux. Puis, il le dézippa de nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, comme si cela avait une importance capitale. Il devait vite prendre sa décision avant que la fille finisse sa commande et le voit. Il décida finalement d'enlever son pull pour mettre en valeur ses muscles. Laissant apparaître un débardeur blanc. Il n'y a rien de plus sûr que les muscles. C'est protecteur. Il gonfla ses muscles par la même occasion, retenant son souffle. Il lançait des regards discrets pour ne pas faire trop psychopathe.

Un chocolat glacé entre les mains, Hinata prit place à une petite table ronde au centre face à Gaara au plus grand plaisir de celui qui pouvait continuer à scruter les traits raffinés de sa « Juliette ». Indiscret, Hinata remarqua le regard posé sur elle. Plusieurs fois leurs regards se sont croisés faisant rougir Gaara. La jeune fille regarda sa montre 17h30 pile. Elle surveilla alors ce qui rentrait dans le Starbucks pour essayer d'identifier à ce qui pourrait ressembler à Gaara, il faut dire aussi que la description du jeune homme donné par Tenten était on ne peut plus vague.

Les minutes passèrent. Tandis que Gaara espérait que Kiba se pointerait le plus tard possible pour continuer à rester dans la même pièce que Hinata, cette dernière espérait quant à elle que le dénommé Gaara se pointe au plus vite.

17h44.

Gaara vit une jeune fille s'approcher de sa belle. Il rouspéta intérieurement. Le moment était venu de se dire adieu pensa Gaara. Mais fort heureusement il constata que la nouvelle venue s'était assise à la table d'à côté. Hinata commença à s'impatienter. Elle vit un homme s'approcher de la table de Gaara. Elle jura intérieurement, elle ne voulait pas que le rendez-vous du voyeur se pointe avant le sien. C'était devenu comme une sorte de course. Cependant elle fut plus rassurée lorsqu'elle vit que l'homme en question n'était venu que pour demander à Gaara s'il pouvait lui emprunter la chaise.

10 minutes plus tard.

Hinata était maintenant énervée et le fait de se faire mater par un jeune homme n'arrangeait en rien. D'habitude c'est elle qui se faisait attendre. Elle en avait plus qu'assez et décida d'appeler Kiba.

_ Allô Kiba ? Mais enfin ! Ça va faire une demi-heure que j'attends et « Très moche qui a une tête de demeuré, très facilement reconnaissable » ne s'est toujours pas pointé. Je me casse moi ! Lança Hinata irritée.

Gaara ayant était interpellé lorsque la jeune fille a crié le prénom de son ami, se leva de sa chaise pour aller à la rencontre de Hinata. Il devina que Kiba n'a pas put venir et a envoyé alors cette ange pour lui remettre le dossier. C'est le destin se disait-il.

_ Excusez moi ? Fit Gaara. Hinata leva les yeux avec le téléphone toujours à l'oreille. Je suis le « Très moche qui a une tête de demeuré, très facilement reconnaissable. » Poursuivit-il.

_C'est bon. Dit Hinata avant de raccrocher.

Elle sortit de son sac à main l'enveloppe et l'a remit au garçon qui la remercia. Elle se leva sans plus attendre et sortit du bâtiment. Gaara ne voulant pas laisser passer sa chance lui emboita le pas devant le café.

_ Tu es une amie de Kiba pas vrai ? Je le suis aussi. Tu pourrais me refiler ton 06 pour que je te remercie plus amplement. Lança Gaara qui n'avait absolument pas idée de ce qu'il disait à ce moment.

La jeune ferma les yeux sous un soupire. Elle fouilla dans son sac et Gaara souri. Elle sortit un flacon puis aspergea en plein visage du garçon. Gaara poussa un crie de douleur, ses yeux lui piquant firent couler des larmes. Il pressa les doigts de ses mains sur ses yeux pour atténuer la douleur tandis que Hinata avait déjà reprit sa route l'air de rien. La jeune demoiselle n'était pas stupide, elle savait très bien qui était Gaara, le garçon qui avait participé à l'agression de son meilleur ami. Elle ne voulait affaire avec lui en aucune façon.

Alors qu'elle avançait tranquillement afin de rentrer chez elle. Elle passa dans une ruelle plutôt isolée. Un garçon plutôt maigrichon à capuche surgit et empoigna son sac à main pour essayer de la lui arracher. Hinata criait à l'aide et se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ne lâchant aucunement l'emprise de son sac à main. Le garçon lui mit une violente baffe au visage qui l'a sonna littéralement, secouée, elle allait s'écraser au sol quand on l'a rattrapa. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Les yeux jusqu'alors fermés pour encaisser le choc sont maintenant ouverts et elle ne vit rien d'autre que des yeux de couleur bleu azur se poser sur elle. Hinata était au sol dans les bras protecteur de Naruto qui lui demandait comment elle allait. Naruto l'aida à se relever, la main tenant le sac à main. Apparemment le blond s'est occupé du cas du voleur qui n'était plus dans les parages. La jeune fille tête baissée avec une main appuyée contre sa douleur au crane se secouait la tête légèrement. Elle réarrangea ses cheveux ainsi que ses vêtements avant de reprendre son sac à main tendu par le blond qu'elle remercia infiniment. Le blond quitta à son tour les lieux sous les yeux admiratifs de Hinata.

Naruto qui avait rendez-vous avec Gaara arriva devant le Starbucks et vit Gaara à l'intérieur avec une serveuse à ses côté qui lui repassait une serviette mouillée sur ses yeux. En réalité, Gaara qui s'attendait à voir Kiba, avait donné rendez-vous avec Naruto à 18h aux Starbucks. Il comptait arranger un rendez-vous (galant) à ces deux là à leurs insu et de s'éclipser avant l'arrivé du blond. Naruto s'approcha de Gaara et lui demanda ce qui s'est passé, Gaara n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question quand il vit Naruto prendre en main le dossier d'inscription que lui avait remis tantôt Hinata.

Dans l'appartement de Naruto, Hidan, Kisame, Yahiko, Gaara ainsi que Naruto lui-même étaient assis sur les sofas. Le dossier d'inscription trônait sur la table basse et Gaara se triturait les doigts avec le regard baissé. Effectivement, Gaara venait de leur expliquer la situation. A quel point il aimait les études. Il leur a expliqué qu'il est prêt à faire quelque chose de sa vie. Un silence pesait dans la pièce et le seul son qui dérogeait à ce silence était le bruit qu'émettait l'aiguille de l'horloge en tournant. Personne ne voulait prendre la parole. Naruto décida donc de rompre à ce silence.

_ Tu dois être en train de te foutre de moi ? Lança Naruto qui fit sursauter légèrement Gaara.

Le son de la voix de Naruto résonnait comme le glas sans fin de la mort. Le moment tant redouté est enfin arrivé. Il va devoir choisir entre ses amis ou ses études. Et il n'est pas sûr du tout que « l'étude » l'emporte sur ses amis.

_ Je… Gaara fut coupé par Naruto.

_ Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas avoir le bac dans un mois et que tu veux aller dans cette école Jukon ou Jiken ou je ne sais quoi qui est super dur d'y intégrer et que t'es là en train de te tourner les pouces alors que tu devrais être en train de réviser dans la chambre pour mettre toute tes chances de ton côté et ne parlons même pas de tes sèches !

Gaara voulut rétorquer que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne les laisserait pas tomber mais comprit alors tout d'un coup ce que Naruto venait réellement de dire. Il regarda avec les yeux écarquillés Naruto. Le cœur palpitant. Avait-il bien comprit ce qu'il venait de comprendre ? Il se demanda si ce n'était pas ironique ou bien un rêve.

_ Tu… Tu… Tu veux dire que tu m'autorise à aller en cours ? Demanda incertain Gaara.

_Non ! Je ne t'y autorise pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'y autoriser. C'est ta vie et personne n'a le droit de dicter ce que tu dois en faire. C'est même tant mieux que tu veuilles faire quelque chose dans ta vie que de voler en magasin pour subvenir à tes besoins.

_Mais je pensais que vous trouvez ça nul les études et que c'est pour les cons ou je ne sais quoi encore.

_ On disait ça car on était nul en cours. Ceux sont des paroles de rageux si tu préfères. Mais si toi, t'as le potentiel, fonce alors. Fit Hidan que Kisame et Yahiko approuvèrent en hochant la tête.

Gaara sentit son cœur faire de grand bond comme s'il allait sortir de la cage thoracique. Il sauta de joie et poussa des cries de joies sous le regard tout aussi heureux des autres présents dans la pièce. Comme s'il avait gagné la bataille de sa vie. Il prit le dossier et fila à toute vitesse dans sa chambre pour réviser.

Dans cette même grande chambre où Kiba avait raconté tantôt ses ébats sexuels avec le blond à Tenten, exagérant par moment et en inventa dans d'autre afin de combler du mieux qu'il pouvait la jeune demoiselle. Hinata y était maintenant présente leur racontant ce qui s'est passé avec Gaara qui entraina un « Oooh » allongé et attendrit de la part de Kiba et Tenten qui laissa perplexe Hinata.

_N'est ce pas romantique ? Vous vous attendant l'un et l'autre mais qu'en réalité vous vous êtes trouvé sans même le savoir. Fit Kiba.

_ Euh non pas du tout. Lança Hinata.

_ Tu devrais sortir avec Gaara. C'est un mec bien. Gentil et serviable.

_ Oui tellement bien que je lui ai balancé ma bombe au poivre au visage.

_C'est toujours comme ça que ça commence. D'abord vous vous battez puis plus tard ça sera sous la couette que vous continuerez la bataille. Lança Tenten. Et puis, faut vraiment que tu songes à te trouver quelqu'un. Le garçon de tes rêves ne va pas tout simplement tomber du ciel comme par enchantement.

_Eh bien figurez vous que si. Répondit Hinata malicieuse qui captiva toute l'attention des ses deux interlocuteurs. Je me suis fais agressée plus tôt dans la journée. Et il est apparut. Mon héros blond aux yeux bleus est venu à mon secoure.

_ C'est pas vrai ? Tu sais comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Tenten toute intéressée.

_ Non je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps. J'étais encore sous le choc de la situation. Mais il est juste magnifique.

_ Tu peux tout ce que tu veux mais le titre du plus beau blond aux yeux bleus de la planète est déjà pris. Par mon copain à moi.

_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire le voyou qui te sert de copain ? Qui te rejettes et que tu t'accroches désespérément à lui ? Ce blond là ? Tu rêves mon gars. Le tien c'est un criminel et le mien c'est un héros. Ça se voit qu'il a fait plein de bonne chose dans sa vie. Il dégage même une aura bienveillante.

C'est ainsi que Hinata et Kiba débattirent pendant une bonne demi heure, redoublant d'argument l'un et l'autre pour déterminer qui était le plus beau blond de la planète. Ne se doutant à aucun moment qu'ils parlaient de la même personne.

2 semaines plus tard.

Kiba était assis sur le sofa regardant Gaara nettoyer l'appartement muni d'un grand sac poubelle de couleur noir. En effet de nombreuses cannettes de bières et de boites à pizza jonchaient au sol. Depuis le commencement des examens, aujourd'hui était la première fois que Kiba remettait les pieds chez eux. Gaara lui expliqua alors que Naruto et compagnie lui avait donné une fête pour célébrer la fin de ses examens qu'il pense avoir réussi.

_ Pourquoi c'est toi qui ramasse le bordel ? Demanda Kiba d'un ton un peu lascif puisqu'il attendait surtout le retour de Naruto. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis 2 semaines mais pour lui cela semblait être depuis une éternité.

_ Parce que ce n'est certainement pas à Naruto de ramasser. Kisame ne casserait plus de chose qu'il en ramasserait. Yahiko ne sera pas là pendant un moment. Et Hidan part du principe qu'il ne boit pas ce n'est donc pas à lui de ramasser.

_Ah ? Hidan ne boit pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas boire c'est qu'il ne le peut pas. Il ne tient mais alors vraiment pas l'alcool. S'il ne boit ne serait-ce qu'une bouteille de bière il sera saoule suivit d'un pénible gueule de bois le lendemain. Donc il évite de boire.

L'information amusa Kiba qui rit. Gaara lâcha le sac poubelle et s'approcha d'un pas lascif de Kiba qui était toujours assis. Il approcha de très près son visage de celui de Kiba.

_ Que faudrait-il que je fasse pour que tu me passe le numéro de ta copine Hinata ? Demanda Gaara suavement.

_Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu serais prêt à faire ? Fit Kiba qui rentra dans le semblant jeu de séduction de Gaara.

Pendant ce temps Naruto était arrivé devant la porte d'entrée et sortit les clés de sa poche. Il entendit ce qui semblait être la voix de Gaara ainsi que Kiba. Il fut agréablement surpris de la présence et s'étonna lui-même à se précipiter pour ouvrir la porte. D'abord content il le fut beaucoup moins lorsqu'il aperçut le visage Gaara à quelque centimètres de celui du châtain qui n'avait pas l'air d'en être déplait. Il sentait son estomac comme pris dans un étau. Deux petites semaines ont suffit pour que Kiba change de tableau. Ou était passé les « je t'aime » qu'il lui avait dit et redit. Ce n'était que foutaise. Il constata alors l'horreur de la scène devant : Gaara et Kiba en toute intimité. Mais il constata quelque chose d'encore plus horrible : que cela lui importait. Il avait donc relâché sa garde sans même se rendre compte ou pire encore il avait accepté de relâcher sa garde pour ce petit être. Leur promiscuité ne signifiait peut être pas grand-chose mais peut-être que si. Génial maintenant il était même parano. Dans tout les cas, cela aurait au moins servi à lui ramener les pieds sur terre. Après tout, lui est un petit voyou de cité alors que Kiba était né avec une cuillère en argent. C'était deux mondes bien distincts.

Kiba s'aperçut de la présence de Naruto et afficha de suite un grand sourire radieux. Se levant précipitamment pour aller vers Naruto, il cogna sans faire exprès le nez de Gaara. Ce dernier appuya son nez avec sa main pour diminuer la douleur tandis que Kiba sous l'enthousiasme ne se préoccupait même pas de sa douleur qu'il ressentait au front. Il arriva à quelque pas de Naruto.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda sèchement Naruto.

_Je… Kiba ne put finir, coupé par Naruto.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Répéta Naruto en criant presque et de manière sèche qui entraina un léger mouvement de recul de Kiba.

Kiba n'en revenait pas. Il voyait Naruto rouge de colère et yeux ressortis. Il était plus que colérique de sa présence ici. Il se demandait s'il était si indésirable que cela. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Cette fois-ci il était offensé. Durant ces deux semaines il n'a pas cessé de penser à Naruto, même pendant les examens. Il voulait à tout prix finir au plus vite ses tests pour aller retrouver le blondinet. Cependant que constatait-il ? Qu'il était plus que malvenu.

_ Connard ! Lança Kiba blessé avant de quitter les lieux.

_Naruto ? Ca va ? Demanda hésitant Gaara qui ne comprenait en rien à la situation.

Le blond regarda Gaara et partit retrouver Kiba. Celui-ci avait pris les escaliers, Naruto maintenant était à ses pas.

_ Tu sais combien de gens m'ont parlé comme ça ? Personne ! Même pas ma mère ! Lança Kiba tout en continuant à dévaler les escaliers.

Kiba braillait tellement qu'il éveilla la curiosité de Jiraya qui avait cru reconnaitre sa voix. Il se mit à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il aperçut Kiba en compagnie de Naruto juste devant le bâtiment.

_ Tu sais aussi ce que j'endure pour venir te voir à chaque fois ? Ma mère m'a privée de sortit. Elle ne veut pas que je passe la nuit dehors. Depuis la mort de mon père je n'ai jamais mentis à ma mère. Et à chaque fois que je viens te voir je lui mens en disant que je vais voir Hinata ! Lança furieux Kiba où des larmes de colère se mirent à couler.

Naruto ne broncha point. Il restait muet. Etant donné que Kiba avait raconté à Jiraya son histoire, le vieil homme n'eut aucun mal à deviner à peu près ce qui se passait là maintenant. Il décida, histoire de les mettre dans l'ambiance, de mettre de la musique à fond : _Easier to Lie de Aqualung_. Quand la musique retentit dans le silence, des aboiements de chiens se firent entendre. Les deux garçons regardèrent en la direction d'où cela provenait et Naruto jura intérieurement.

_ Et le soir pour venir te voir je saute par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me pète les jambes à chaque fois ! Mais je m'en fou parce que je me dis que ça vaut le coup !

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te donne tant de mal. Dès le départ je l'ai dis que je ne veux pas de toi. Arrête de jouer l'autruche et grandis.

_ Je me donne tant de mal ? Et toi alors ? Le fameux soir avec Kisame, Hidan et toi. Tu es revenu. Tu m'as suivi en voiture jusqu'à chez moi ! Tu avais peur pour moi ! Et personne d'autre que moi n'est rentré dans ta chambre. Tu avais peur que Kisame et Hidan abusent de moi de nouveau !

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'as suivi en voiture et si je t'ai fais dormir dans ma chambre c'est uniquement par pitié.

_ La berline noir c'était toi. Je t'ai vu laver la voiture ! Répliqua Kiba. Et le premier soir où Kisame et Hidan abusaient de moi tu avais pris mon pantalon. Tu avais dis qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant alors que c'est faux. Y'avait mon iPhone. Et à ce moment tu t'étais appelé toi-même avec mon iPhone pour avoir mon numéro ! Et la fois où on l'a fait derrière la cage d'escalier, à la fin tu avais murmuré mon prénom alors que je ne t'avais jamais dis comment je m'appelais ! Tu avais pris la peine de regarder et de mémoriser mon prénom qui était inscrit sur ma carte étudiante quand tu avais fouillé mon pantalon le premier soir ! Mais ça aussi c'est moi qui me fait des films c'est ça ? Après tout tu as une réponse à tout !

Naruto ne sut quoi dire. Kiba l'avait complètement cerné. Toutefois il ne pouvait l'avouer, il se devait de mettre une fin à cela.

_ Très bien ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi alors moi non plus !

Sur ces mots Kiba tourna les talons le cœur lourd quand Naruto l'interpella.

_ Ne reviens plus jamais ici .Lança Naruto.

Pour seul réponse Kiba roula brièvement les yeux comme pour contenir ses larmes qui coulaient déjà à flot depuis dix bonnes minutes. Le cœur meurtri, il quitta alors la cité en comptant ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

A suivre…

* * *

><p>Prochain arc : Arc 2nd Période d'essai – Chapitre 5 : Le commencement de la fin.<p>

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Une bonne chose de faite. Et comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes. Je me suis relu mais bon je suis sûr d'avoir laissé échapper quelques fautes par-ci par-là.

Bien que je sache les grandes lignes du chapitre suivant, il me faut réfléchir à des éléments à rajouter pour étoffer l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre paraitra donc un peu plus long mais cela sera dans la même tranche de période d'attente. : 2 semaines ou un peu plus.


End file.
